Sleep with me
by pinkydog123
Summary: *EO* POST RIPPED, ok in this one, Elliot DOESN'T go to HENDRICKS and just goes home, and Olivia follows him, just read to find out the rest :
1. Chapter 1

**ok, heres another one from me, it takes place after 'raw' or kind of at the end, so Elliot DOESN'T go to the DOCS house and just decides to go home, but liv follows him, and just read for the rest :) EO**

* * *

Olivia turned down another street, following her partner, who had just beat his ex-partner to a bloody pulp, who was the dad of a suspect and she needed to know the hell why. He finally came to a stop, his house.

Once he closed his door, Olivia slowly approached it, he hadn't even noticed her, she raised her hand to the door and it strangely it felt heavy. One knock, 2 knocks, before she knew it, the door was open and Elliot was silently walking back to the living room, and was rummaging through something, she sighed and walked in,

"Elliot." She stated softly, she watched him, almost struggling to keep busy, he couldn't look at her, he hated the fact that she was there, seeing him like this.

His co-worker, that he had kept a professional relationship with, he hated the feeling of her being against him, and he cant even remember when she started that, he feels he cant come to her for help anymore, not that he did, that much, but is was always good to have that sort of cushion, stability, reassurance, that at least _someone _would be there to help, he couldn't even believe that he thought about going to Dr. Hendricks for help, he was that desperate, to go to someone he barely even knew, but now that he's in the same room with Olivia, maybe the Dr. wasn't a very bad idea. But Olivia was there now to help, apparently.

Olivia then saw his bloody knuckles as he sat down and cradled hi head in his hands.

He even forgot she was there, but Olivia stood, stood there and watched as Elliot sat, crumbled and broken before her, lost. She just didn't know if she was the person he needed to talk to, she hadn't really been there through this case that she was too blind and stupid to see it was affecting him greatly, throughout the whole thing. She was constantly fighting and finding ways _not _to agree with him which is something _any _descent partner wouldn't or shouldn't do.

She wanted to make amends, but she wasn't sure, he'd let her. Should she just go and leave him? He made it pretty clear at the court house to leave him alone. He asked her for it. But he clearly needed _someone _and it might as well be her.

She took one step but instantly stopped when,

"Go." He mumbled,

"Elliot." She said in the same tone.

"Just leave me alone."

Olivia shook her head and sat down in a chair across from the couch, where he was sitting.

"Elliot, let me help you." She stated.

"No. now get out."

Olivia ignored his last comment and got up to walk to the kitchen, a few minutes later, she came back with a wet wash clothe and sat by him.

He jumped when she lifted one hand away from his temple, he looked up at her, startled, and he thought she had already left.

"I'm not leaving that easily." She commented, knowing what he was thinking.

"Ok, this might sting." Olivia softly placed the wet clothe over his knuckles, he slight winced but other than that, the pain wasn't too bad.

"You must've done a number on him." She added, trying to ease the tension and lighten the mood, wanting Elliot to feel better.

"I didn't have to." He said, laying his head on the back of the couch, finding comfort in Olivia's soft, gentle touch while she cleaned the cuts on his hand.

"Yes, you did El, I heard what happened, you saved that boy from his fathers beatings." She stated quietly, she knew that wasn't the whole story, for Elliot, which is what she came to find out, but clearly he didn't want to say it and she wouldn't make him, not until he was ready.

Olivia's voice was so soft and soothing that Elliot's heavy eyelids had long drifted shut and now he was on the edge of falling asleep, but was torn out of it with the was clothe coming into contact with the other cuts on his hand.

His head jolted up and his eyes opened,

"Oh, I'm sorry." Olivia quickly apologized.

"Its fine, I just wasn't expecting it." He grumbled,

"Look" she sighed, knowing he _had_ to get to the point.

"I know there's a lot more to the story, but you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"Liv, I'm just tired, I just need to sleep and everything will be fine."

"You and I both know it doesn't work that way." She cut in.

"I wish it did." He mumbled as Olivia worked, getting the dried, crusted blood of his knuckles.

"There, I think you'll live." She commented after softly grazing her finger tips over the torn flesh.

"Maybe I won't, wouldn't matter anyway."

Olivia frowned,

"Elliot that's not funny, you know you don't mean that."

"Don't I? Do I even know my purpose any more? It used to be a father and husband but now I don't have any of those things, so now what?"

"To protect people, Elliot, you are a good man, so you can't leave, 'cause god knows how few there are any more."

"Your kids need you, just because you're not married doesn't mean you're not their father anymore, they're still your kids."

Elliot swallowed a lump that seemed to form in his throat and quickly nodded his head.

"I know, have you ever thought about it? Thought about……" Elliot trailed off, he couldn't come to say it.

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes.

"Ya." She stated softly.

Than they sat there in silence, not feeling the need to say anything else,

**5** **mins passed** and they still hadn't said anything.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and saw that his eyes were closed.

Even though through all the hectic things that went on in the past few days, Elliot still looked peaceful and content as he slept. She sighed and got up; he slightly jumped when she rested her hand on his shoulder, waking him up.

"What?" he asked groggily, still half asleep,

"Come on, if you fall asleep on the couch you'll probably wake up in the morning with a neck injury." She said with a smile.

He let her pull him up and she draped his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm just going to let ya know that this is a one time thing."

"That's something we finally both agree on." He added his voice scratchy. The headed up stairs, and go to the bedroom,

"Ok--"Olivia started.

"Liv, stay with me." He said quietly, not really waiting for an answer, he just expected her to sprint out the bedroom door and leave or think he just wasn't thinking correctly and say just that, and _than _leave.

But none of those things happened; she just nodded and slipped off her coat. There had been maybe times where she could have gone and helped him, or at least asked him what was going on, but she didn't, she did none of those things.

He took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers and shirt,

"There's a pair of shorts you can wear."

She quietly nodded her head, and Elliot took her jacket, than she went to the bathroom to change. He plopped on the bed and thought that maybe this was a bad idea, but he was tired of sleeping alone, and he was sure Olivia wasn't running home to anyone.

Than her scent reached his nostrils, he put the jacket to his nose and took in her smell, brown sugar and vanilla. He never smelled something so good; he rested her jacket on the end rail of his bed and slipped under the covers.

Olivia pulled up the shorts and looked in the mirror, she wasn't sure what she was doing, but she wasn't about to turn back now, well, she could sneak out the door, he's probably asleep by now, but that would just make him fell terrible, thinking that he had put her in a situation that for her running and wanting to escape, especially away from him.

She draped her pants on the bath tub and turned off the light than she opened the door, she saw that Elliot was already, under the covers.

"What took you so long? Come on." Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice, she wasn't expecting him to be awake and was surprise when she figured out he was probably waiting for her. He patted the side next to him and she still wasn't sure what she got herself into.

Once she lifted the covers and got in, she laid down on her side so her back was facing Eliot. Elliot laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, than an awkward silence swept over them both, Olivia concentrated on the neon lights of his clock, while Elliot counted how many dots there were on the ceiling.

Than he felt stupid that he had to resort to that with Olivia. She stiffened when he spoke,

"I'm just tired of sleeping alone; I haven't done it in so long."

"Oh well, I'm used to it." She answered bitterly.

"I just don't know how you do it Liv, how do you live alone?" she closed her eyes at his words, she is alone and she always will be.

He propped his head up on his hand and elbow supported his weight on the bed so he was facing her, Olivia heard this and pushed her head all the way into the pillow, smelling his cologne.

"Why id you think about it?" he asked,

Olivia flared her eyebrows and turned to look at him, than laid on her right side, they were both on each side of the bed, with a good distance between them.

"What are you talking about?" she really was confused,

"What we were talking about earlier." He said quietly and than Olivia's eyebrows rose, about eating her gun, or this was before she could do that, knowing Elliot could never say it out loud because Olivia knew, even though he's probably thought about it, he would _never _do it, most of it was probably the Catholic side of him talking, but he would never come to it, he would never stoop that low to where he had no other option.

She sighed, "Well, I—uh.." she sighed again, not really knowing what to say, Elliot kept his gaze on her, trying to figure out what she was trying to say. Olivia opened her mouth but he beat her to it,

"I though about it when my partner was killed," she blinked and looked up at him, wanting him to continue, he sighed and rested hi hand in the space between them, that served as a barrier, blocking them from each other.

Than he started to fiddle with a loose thread from the sheet as he continued,

"I just…I…I thought it was my fault, I thought that I should have been the one killed, not him, that's when I actually left my gun at the squad room that night," his eyes drifted down to his hand, fiddling with the string.

He couldn't look at Olivia, not now; he couldn't even believe he told her that.

"He wouldn't have wanted you to El," she assured him, he looked up at her when she rested her hand on his,

"You didn't know him, you can't know hat he would have wanted." He shot back, pulling his away from his grasp.

"Ya, but you did, you knew him, you probably knew him more than yourself, you know he wouldn't have wanted you to end your life on his account."

Which made Olivia wonder, how would she deal with Elliot's death? If something like that happened? Or the other way around?

Elliot knew what she was thinking and grabbed her hand, and waited for her eyes to meet his,

"That wont happen, so don't even think about it Olivia."

Olivia figured he was convincing himself, more than her. Olivia shook her head and removed her hand from his hold, too much was being said that night, and she didn't want things to get carried away.

"Elliot your tire, I'm tired, let's just get some sleep."

"No, we're not done yet, you came over, so I' going to talk."

Olivia stared at him, "_Now_ you want to talk?" exhaustion in her voice.

"That's what I said." He answered back, starting to get irritated.

"Elliot, it was a long time ago, and now I regret even thinking about it, but I was a teenager, raging hormones, that sort of thing." She said quickly, wanting to get it out of the way. Than she got up from the bed, fearing she would leave, Elliot sat up quickly and stood up.

"Don't worry El, I'm not leaving, it's just so hot in here." Her back facing him

"Oh, ok, I have a shirt….." he trailed off as he watched her unbutton her lavender long sleeve shirt.

Than he decided to take his off, he pulled it over his head, showing nothing but his bare chest, when it was off he saw Olivia wearing a tank top, which must've been under her shirt, which hugged every perfect curve on her body.

Olivia yawned and slipped back under the covers, Elliot followed, it was so dark, that she didn't see he took his shirt off, once he got into the bed, he concentrated his gaze back on the ceiling.

"El?" Olivia asked quietly,

"Ya?" he asked, just as quiet.

"How are Kathy and kids doing?"

"Oh." He mumbled, he honestly wasn't expecting that question, and he didn't really want to talk about it.

"They're fine, I saw the kids last weekend and they're doing fine."

"Pretty vague." She commented, he looked over at her and her back was still facing him,

"Ya well, what do you expect if I only get to spend every other weekend with them." He said bitterly. Olivia closed her eyes and mentally kicked herself, reminding herself Elliot still felt pretty bad. She turned around and propped her head up with her hand so her elbow was resting on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She said softly, Elliot looked up at her and nodded,

"It's ok."

"No, I really am sorry, I haven't really helped you lately, I've just found every way to disagree with you on everything, I've been stupid and I'm sorry."

"Everything has just been so messed p lately, I don't blame you, and it's just good to have _someone _to rely on." He said quietly.

"Ya, I know what you mean." She added,

Elliot turned to look at her,

"Do you know me more than yourself?" he asked,

Olivia wrinkled her brow and tilted her head to the side,

" What?"

When she tilted her head Elliot noticed that her eyes sparkled in the moon light.

"You said that I probably knew my old partner better than myself, so is that how it is with me and you?"

She sighed as her face turned red,"Ya…I guess"

A lock of hair that fell in front of her face and she tucked it behind her with her hand, Elliot watched her as she did this,

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you Liv." He stated quietly,

"I lost my family and my wife, I can't lose you." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it,

"El." She whispered, Elliot smirked and traced his thumb over he knuckles, knowing her soft skin would never be scared like his, they would stay flawless.

"Your hands are smooth." He whispered,

Elliot watched contently as he traced patterns around her palms, fingers, of course they never did hold hands and their hands never touched, so Elliot never really knew what her hands or skin, felt like, they were so butter smooth and soft, skin, he wanted to feel her skin. His fingers trailed up to her wrist of her left arm, Olivia just starred and watched as his calloused finger grazed over her skin, he traced over her veins, and the creases, and pressed his thumb against a little scar she had. He was exploring a different side of Olivia and it was incredible, after all, he'd never been in bed, half naked and feeling up her arm before, he was surprised she was even letting him. He than trailed up her forearm an stopped at her elbow.

When he looked up at her, he saw that her eyes were closed, but they immediately opened when he had stopped.

"Come on, lets go to sleep." He whispered, all she did was nod and scoot down so she was on her left side, her back, once again, facing Elliot. He sighed and laid on his back,

**For 10 mins, **they laid there.

They both thought that the other person was asleep, but they were both wrong. Olivia slipped her arm under the pillow and sighed, thinking that maybe this _was_ bad idea.

Than she felt an arm snake around her stomach, than it pulled her close to something soft, but firm, Elliot.

She stiffened when she just felt his skin.

"I can't sleep." He whispered by her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear, which caused shivers to run through her body. Olivia just figured he was dreaming, but that wouldn't make sense, maybe she was the one dreaming, Olivia started to panic, she was in Elliot's bed, with Elliot holding her against his bare chest,_ bare _chest.

She tried to wiggle out of his hold, but he only squeezed tighter,

"Stop struggling Liv, it's only me and we _both_ can't sleep." Elliot than rested his forehead on her shoulder blade and took a deep breath, he pulled the covers tighter around them and Olivia stopped moving.

"Is that better?" he asked quietly, the crisp sound in his voice was about to cause Olivia a heart-attack. She closed her eyes and rested her right hand on the arm that was wrapped across her. After all, she _was _tired, and having Elliot's body heat radiate around her was the perfect sleeping-aid. Who would have thought?

She relaxed against his body, wanting to melt into him. Olivia could feel Elliot's chest push again her back when he breathed, and there is no other place shed rather be.

Her eyes drifted shut once again, and was engulfed in darkness.

**TBC**

**tell me if its good or not, i dont really know where im gonna go with this, but i kind of have an idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, i hope you guyz like this one, for those of you who are reading it, more review would be cool, tell me what you think, **

* * *

Elliot woke up a few hours later; he lifted his head up to see nobody in the bed with him, had he just dreamed it?

Than he saw the crack of light under the bathroom door, and a shadow moving behind it. He sighed and sat there waiting, realizing he had never felt more refreshed after only getting a few hours of sleep, he looked over at the clock and saw it was only 1 o'clock.

Elliot sighed and rested his hand on the warm spot Olivia was only moments before, he thought about how small and venerable she felt in his arms, how good her hair smelled against his nose, and how soft it felt against his cheeks. He was still in a daze from it all when Olivia opened the bathroom door, fully clothed.

"Liv?" he questioned,

"Oh, I thought you were still asleep." She said quietly

"Well, I'm not anymore, tell me whats going on."

"I just thought I should go and let you sleep."

Olivia walked across his room and grabbed her jacket, draped over the end of his bed.

"Liv—stay." He asked quietly, almost begging.

"I have to tell you, that's the best sleep I've had in a while." He admitted.

Olivia nodded, agreeing with him that was actually on of her reasons to stay when she woke up in his arms minutes before. But she knew she had to go, things were already out of hand, Elliot feeling up her arm, for one.

"Ya, I know," she whispered,

"But I just that--"

"No, don't think Liv, its just this room, you and me, tired, and this bed, don't think" Elliot patted the spot next to him.

"Come on"

"Elliot, I'm already dressed." She stated, looking down at herself.

"Come on" he repeated, She sighed and put her jacket back where it was, and went back into the bathroom, a few minutes later she came out in her earlier attire and saw Elliot was still seated in the same position when she left to go to the bathroom.

When she laid back on the bed, her stomach growled, Elliot's head pooped up to look at her.

"Hungry?" he asked smugly with a smile on his face, she smirked; glad to see he was happy.

"Starved"

"Ok, let's go."

He got up from the bed and Olivia watched his back muscles flex as he pulled on a shirt. She couldn't help but stare, after all, he had taken his shirt off in front of her lots of times, but she never had the opportunity to just stare and admire his body without him knowing.

But she needs to stop there before she goes too far. She lifted herself up and followed Elliot out the door.

When they got to the kitchen, Elliot yawned and opened the fridge door,

"I don't really have anything….." he shifted through things in the refrigerator. And Olivia propped herself up on the counter while looking around the kitchen.

"It's pretty clean here for a Bachelor." She commented, Elliot stood up and opened the freezer.

"Ya, well, I don't really eat in the kitchen, I just order….ahha! Here we go." Elliot pulled out a box,

"I've been wanting pizza, I'll just pop this baby in."

"Oh, boy, frozen pizza sounds great." She said sarcastically.

"Well, it's that, or Ritz crackers." He said, looking through the cabinets.

"I'll do the pizza."

Elliot turned around and looked at her. "Are you really that desperate Benson?" he asked with a shit-eating grin on his face. She laughed and shook her head,

"You couldn't resist could you?"

He laughed along with her,

"Nope, want a beer?"

"You do know its 1:30 in the morning, right?"

"Well if we drink coffee, I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep." He smiled and got 2 beers, who knew 2 hours of sleep with your co-worker would refresh you this much?

"And beer is so much better than coffee." She commented reaching out for the bottle.

Olivia grabbed to take it but Elliot suddenly pulled it away causing her to lung forward towards him, losing her balance and she fell right into Elliot, he than dropped the beers so he could grab her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to gain her balance,

"Shit" she mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked breathlessly, she nodded,

"Well, I was going to say, if you don't want it, than ill have it." He added,

"Ya, that was smart, god, talk about hurting your tail bone." She grumbled, after falling off he counter she rubbed it against the counter top, it now hurting really badly.

"Ill kiss it to make it better if you want me to." He said with a laugh.

"Nobody likes a brown noser Elliot." She commented with a smirk.

They both looked up, and Elliot smile slowly dropped when he noticed how close their faces were to each other. Olivia was so close to him she could feel his breath on her face. Elliot's eyes trailed down to her pink, plump lips waiting to be kissed, wanting attention.

"Well--I think I should clean up the mess." He said quietly, his eyes meeting hers. She nodded, not being able to think with his close proximity. Without his eyes leaving hers, his hands trailed down to rest on her waist and he slowly lifted her up on the counter, and Elliot didn't know a person could be so light.

"You might cut your feet." He added before disappearing down the hall. Olivia stared at the Amber liquid on the floor and watched a it slowly seeped into the tile grout, trying to process the things that just happened.

Elliot came back with a vacuum and turned it on, causing the house to fill with noise.

A few minutes later they both had the mess cleaned up and the pizza was done, now cooling on the counter.

Elliot grabbed 2 plates and placed one slice on each, he than added with a cheesy French accent,

"Bon appetite," Olivia smiled and took a bite,

"For a frozen pizza, this isn't too bad."

* * *

**3 slices of pizza later…….**

"Ok, I'm stuffed," Olivia announced, putting her plate in the sink, she sighed and headed back up stairs,

"I'm going back to sleep." She called out to Elliot in the kitchen.

When Olivia reached the bedroom she walked over the window, she crossed her arms and walked over to her side of the bed. _I have my own side of the bed now? _

Olivia laid down on her back and rested her hands behind her head on the pillow. Her arm still tingled from Elliot's warm, gentle touch, and when you see your partner choking every other perp at work you wouldn't expect him to be so gentle, but his feather-light touch left her breathless.

_What am I doing here? _

Than there was a flash of light and a closing of the bathroom door, she looked up and stared at the shadow of feet move behind it.

When Elliot entered the bedroom he saw Olivia lying down on the bed, he figured she was asleep so he wandered into the bathroom, once inside he leaned against the sink and stared into the mirror hanging on the wall.

Than his eyes caught on a heap of clothes sitting in the corner, Olivia's, he chuckled and walked over there to pick them up, he stared at them as he gently folded them and placed them on the edge of the tub, it was weird to see how small Olivia's clothes really were, but they smelled amazing. His bathroom now smelled like her. And that always happened to his car on stake outs; sometimes it would be days until the scent would wear off. He turned off he light before he opened the door so than it wouldn't invade the bedroom, but than when he did open the door, he saw Olivia's form sitting up in his bed, and in all their years of working together, he thought he would _never _see that, and he honestly could get used to this.

_But what am I thinking? Who am I kidding? _

"Sorry that I woke you." He apologized from the door way.

She yawned and shook her head at the same time, which Elliot found adorable.

"No, I wasn't sleeping, I was awake, what were you doing in there?"

"What do people normally do in the bathroom Liv?" he asked with a chuckle while walking back to the bed, avoiding the question, he didn't really want to tell her he was folding her clothes.

"Well, it dosnt take normal people that long." She added.

"Oh stop acting like a cop." He said smugly,

"Well the last time I checked, we both were." They both laid down at the same time.

"No, that was cast off at the door." He smiled, and leaned on his elbow to look at her. She yawned again.

"HmHm." Olivia nodded and pulled the covers up and draped her left arm over her eyes.

Elliot laid down and slipped his left arm under the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Night Liv." He said quietly, when she didn't say anything, he figured she was asleep.

* * *

**10 MINS LATER**

Elliot still hadn't fallen asleep, and Olivia probably would have socked him in the face if she found out what he was doing, but he couldn't help it, she looked so peaceful sleeping, and she had a content smile stretched across her face, Olivia had moved her arm away form her eyes and he could see her eye lashes flutter and her eyes moving behind her eyes lids, letting him know she was having a dream. She kept sighing, so he figured it was probably a good dream, he rolled over on his back, knowing it wasn't good to watch his partner sleep.

_She'd probably be creeped out if she found out _he thought

_But she is in the same bed with me_

A few minutes later Elliot felt Olivia roll over by him, he stiffened at first, but than she rested her left hand on his chest, and than her head, he smiled down at her, and pulled her closer to him, than he wrapped his left arm around her back.

His breathing soon fell in sync with hers and he was asleep.

**6:00 AM **

This morning was the first time in a long time Olivia woke up slowly, her eyes were still closed and Olivia realized she woke up on a much comfier pillow than what she fell asleep on. Than she realized that pillow was moving up and down.

Olivia quickly opened her eyes and when she looked up, caramel brown clashed with steel blue.

And it was official, not only is he the perfect sleeping aid, but that aid comes with the softest pillow ever.

Her face began to burn and she rolled over on her back,

"Sorry, I'm used to having a king sized bed to myself."

"Its perfectly fine." He answered, with a chuckle, amused by Olivia's embarrassment, she wasn't really the person who that happened to a lot.

"What time is it?" he mumbled, Olivia looked over at the clock, and stated

"6:05"

"It feels like I slept 'till 3 in the after noon." Olivia added.

Elliot got up and stretched which made Olivia's eyes wander, but she quickly looked away.

"Same here,"

Olivia laid back and arched her back, stretching out the tight muscles.

Elliot turned around and about had a heart-attack when he did. Olivia was sprawled out on the bed, arching her back which caused some of her stomach to show, she was also stretching her limber, long legs that seemed to go on for miles and her arms were stretched over her head so her hands were touching the head board.

A moan even escaped her mouth, which wasn't helping on Elliot's part.

He quickly turned around and let out a shaky breath.

"How's coffee sound?"

Olivia stood up and straightened out her tank top.

"Coffee sound excellent" she answered back and looked up at him with a bright big smile, something Elliot hasn't seen in a while.

And he let out a chuckle when he saw her hair messy, and sticking up, but she looked as cute as hell.

"What?" she asked, returning a chuckle, he walked over to her and smiled,

"Your hairs all sticking up" Olivia laughed while Elliot's hand reached up to smooth out her hair, even thought it was messy, it was still as soft as silk. And his finger tips grazed her scalp from time to time which caused Olivia's eyes to close, Elliot's hands were like magic too.

Her laugh died down as her eyes studied his face, when he was done; he looked down at her, and smiled.

"I like it when you don't wear high heels, it gives me the advantage." She moved away before his hands could do anything else and smirked,

"And like I said, that's a one time thing" Elliot stopped smiling when he realized she was moving away from him.

"Um, well, I think I'll go down and start the coffee."

"Ok" she mumbled back, walking into the bathroom.

Elliot stood in front of the coffee pot, watching the brown liquid drip into the pot, he sighed,

"This _is_ a one time thing" he reminded himself.

He knows that he will probably never have as well as night sleep like he did last night again. He felt rejuvenated, he told Olivia last night that if he went to sleep that everything would be fine, and sleeping with her, it was.

Elliot leaned against the counter and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

* * *

Olivia was sitting on the cover of the toilet, procrastinating on getting dressed. She didn't know what she was going to do, she had the best night sleep _ever_ with ELLIOT, her partner, Elliot.

She didn't want this morning to end, but she knew it had to, she will go home, get dressed and meet Elliot in the squad room and act like nothing happened, because _nothing _happened, honestly, nothing did.

_He felt up your arm, big deal, he smoothed your hair, so what?You cuddled with him in bed, not a problem, NOTHING happened so stop freaking out about it. Stop making NOTHING into SOMETHING. Because its still NOTHING. _

She kept repeating the same things in her head until there was a knock at the door,

"Liv?"

Another knock,

"Are you ok?"

"Hey, uh, El? I'm hungry again, would you mind cooking up some breakfast?"

Truly she wasn't hungry at all, but she still hadn't gotten dressed and what was she going to tell Elliot what she was doing the bathroom this whole time?

"Again! Jesus woman, ok." He chuckled and than Olivia heard him leave, she quickly threw on her clothes and ran her hand through her hair that Eliot tried to fix earlier.

Elliot was cooking eggs when Olivia wandered in the kitchen.

"That smells really good." She commented, closing her eyes and taking a whiff.

_Good cooker too_

"You should wait and see how it tastes, I didn't tell you about this last night, because I was hoping to make you breakfast," he commented,

Olivia smiled and looked over at the clock on the oven and saw it was 6:40, still had about 2 hours before they needed to be at work, or her.

"Oh, how long is the Capt, making you stay home?" Olivia asked, almost forgetting,

"A couple of days, I have no idea _what_ I'm going to do."

Elliot turned around from the oven and handed Olivia a hot cup of coffee.

"Oh, now _that_ smells good." She smiled,

"Oookaaay, eggs over easy, wheat toast, and hast browns." Olivia sat her mug on the table and turned around,

"My favorite." She added, shocked that he knew what it was,

Elliot walked over and sat it on the table with his own mug of coffee.

"I think I know my new partner better than my old."

"Don't you mean yourself?" Olivia sat down with a smug smile on her face.

"Well, being that this is my favorite too, I don't know what you call it."

"I don't know, you strike me as a white bread kind of guy."

Olivia stacked her plate full of the delicious smelling food, when this combination is placed in front of her she cant turn it down. Elliot frowned playfully and shook his head,

"Never."

**TBC,**

**STOP AND REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long, ive kind of been focusing on 'post underbelly' but i hope yall like this one! you will not be disappointed, please stop and review!! :)**

* * *

**10 HRS LATER**

Olivia plopped into her chair, after taking off her jacket, she was wiped out, and this was actually the first time she was able to sit in her chair, from the minute she got in the prescient, there was a new case, and now, they were fresh out of leads.

She leaned back and sighed, combing a hand through her hair, when she had gone back to her apartment she only had time to change, so she still hadn't gotten the chance to have a shower, her hair smelled like Elliot's cologne, from his pillow.

Olivia glanced over at the desk in front of her,

"Your partner still on Cragen's bad side?" Munch commented after just walking in the squad room she had been stuck with him all day and was about ready to scream at the top of her lungs, she already had an enormous head-ache. She rested her elbows on her knees and started to massage her temples.

"Not now Munch." She groaned, she closed her eyes and rubbed a little harder, Olivia jumped when she heard a familiar voice whisper,

"Munch getting to ya?"

Her eyes shot open and looked up at Elliot standing by his desk.

"Elliot, what are you doing? Cragen's right in his office." She warned quietly so Cragen wouldn't hear.

"I'm just getting some paperwork, there's damn near nothing to do, this is the only thing, so I came to pick some up."

"That's pretty desperate El." She mumbled back,

"And you look desperately in need of sleep." Elliot added.

"Oh, I am, this is the first time I've gotten a chance to sit down, I've been out all day on a new case, and now we have nothing."

"Maybe you should go home. And get some rest than." He suggested,

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." She answered, easily getting irritated, because of the aching pain in her skull that would not go away.

"_And _I feel like someone's drilling a hole through my head"

"Ok than, I'm going home to sit on my very comfortable couch, drink delicious hot coffee in my warm house, have fun here."

"You ass." She grumbled as he walked past her to the elevator,

"You are sadly mistaken." He answered back with a smile.

* * *

**4 HRS LATER**

Olivia slammed the apartment door and collapsed on the couch, the last 4 hrs had been hell, they had to go all the way into the Bronx to find a witness who just _happened _to be in Manhattan at the time of a rape at a bar, and they spend 2 hrs looking for him and never did find him. Than they had to drive _all _the way back to Manhattan, they including her and Munch the whole time in the car, Munch kept talking about random shit and Olivia just wanted to shoot herself right than and there.

She was starting to get annoyed by _everybody _and _everything_ because that damn head-ache wouldn't go away, it eventually turned into a migraine during the day, and she already took 3 advil earlier in the day, and that had already wore off so there was only one thing left.

She figured getting drunk would numb the pain, she got a bottle of tequila out and began with 2 straight shots, hell she'd wake up with an even bigger head-ache in the morning but she just needed it to be gone for 5 seconds, _anything_ to get rid of it, 6 shots later, Olivia was right where she wanted to be, her vision, fuzzy, and the pain, gone. Olivia smiled to herself and laid back on the couch, finally for the first time that day, there was no ringing in her ears, she couldn't feel her brain pumping in her skull and it didn't fell like it was about to explode.

**15 MINS **had gone by and Olivia couldn't find sleep, she had wandered to the bedroom, and she managed to throw on her pajamas, but now, she laid there in her bed and absolutely could not go to sleep, her eyes felt great when she closed them, but sleep didn't come.

Olivia knew why, and she hated every little detail about it, she _knew_ that going over to _his_ house was a bad idea, she _knew_ getting in the bed with him was a bad idea, and she _knew_ that Elliot holding her while they slept was a bad idea.

_Hell, he fuckin held me! _She kept repeating in the emptiness of her bedroom.

_If I don't think that's a big deal than I'm defiantly going crazy! _

So Olivia lounged in her bed the rest of the night, she laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling, she laid on her stomach, and hit her ankles together, she draped over the bed to stared at the carpet, she stared out the window, she traced the designs on her comforter, than it struck her, she hadn't had a shower all day, but than she would never get to sleep.

_Oh well, it would be a waste of time and hot water to have a shower at 3 o'clock in the morning when I'm going to have one in about 3-4 hrs. _

Olivia groaned at the thought of having to go to work after a long night like this, her drunken sate was wearing off and the migraine was rearing its ugly head around the corner.

_Oh please, come on, I just want to sleep. _

And to her dismay she didn't get what she wanted.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER….. **

Olivia popped in 2 advil and tried to concentrate, she was so down right tired but she just couldn't fall asleep, she would doze off for about 2 seconds but than just woke up. And now the mild head-ache, remained.

Olivia got up and staggered over to the coffee pot.

"Hows the coffee Liv?! I just made it" commented a very perky John who was already starting to piss her off.

"Munch piss off and go bug Fin!" John frowned,

"Jeez, someone got off the wrong side of the bed this morning"

Olivia flinched at the word 'bed'

"Leave her along Munch." Elliot walked behind her, and already the smell of his cologne caused her eyes to drift shut. She forced them open, when her eyes caught a glimpse of his face, she was completely shocked to see him exhausted and shit faced, just as much as she was.

"Didn't get any sleep either Liv?" he said quietly, pouring a cup of coffee, and another one for Olivia,

"Hmm." She mumbled, taking the cup from him, she took a sip of the searing hot sludge, but it did nothing for her.

"The Capt. Letting you back early?" Olivia asked as she sat down at her desk.

"Yep." Olivia watched as Elliot went to work,

_Tonight I'll be so tired I'll just pass out. _She assured herself.

"Benson! Stabler! We got a rape victim! Says the perp is still in the house, she managed to lock herself in a closet, names Lauren Anderson!" Cragen hurried over to them and handed them the address, Elliot looked back at Olivia and they both hurried out of the squad room,

"We already got 3 squad cars out there hurry!" Cragen called after them.

When they arrived at the apartment they were approached by 2 uniformed officers,

"We still have her on the phone, says the guy is still with her he doesn't know she called."

"How?!" Elliot asked,

"Don't know, she's in room 12 D."

"Ok, stay with her on the phone, keep talking to her." Olivia instructed, Elliot and Olivia ran into the building and 4 flights of stairs when they reached the door Elliot kicked down the door,

"Lauren! Lauren are you here?!" Olivia called,

She tried to look around but her eyes were extremely dry from the lack of sleep and Elliot's head felt like a 100 pound brick, he didn't get any sleep the previous nights.

Than they heard banging from the living room window,

"He's running!" Elliot yelled before he ran after him, Olivia stood there for a few seconds until she snapped out of it and remembered the victim, she jogged into the bedroom,

"Lauren?!"

"I'm here!" she heard a muffled cry from the closet, Olivia rushed to the door,

"Ok, honey, its alright now, I'm a police officer, can you open the door?" The door slowly opened and Lauren was huddled in the corner, crying, she was about in her early 20's.

"You are going to be just fine, come on, come on" she soothed, Olivia reached for her and helped her up,

"Are you hurt?"

"Nnooo." She answered between sobs, Olivia put her arm over her shoulder and than flashed back to when she did that with Elliot, suddenly she could smell his cologne again and her eyes drifted shut, and her head quickly dropped, but as soon as it did she snapped out of it, an shook her head,

"What's wrong??" the frighten woman asked,

"Nothing, its nothing," she reassured her. When they both reached the door, Elliot met them,

"Did you catch him?" Elliot wrinkled his brow and looked down, "No, he got away, I lost him and I didn't know where he went."

"You mean he's still out there?!" Lauren asked, starting to panic,

"Ys, but he won't hurt you anymore."

"Let's get her to the hospital." Elliot stated, taking Lauren from Olivia.

* * *

**6 HRS LATER**

Elliot was sitting in the waiting room, after interviewing Lauren's neighbors; he was now waiting for Olivia and Lauren to be don't with the rape kit. Until he saw Cragen strutting down the hall towards him,

"I heard the perp got away, how?" he started, already sounding irritated. Elliot quickly stood up and rubbed his eyes, they were starting to tear from the bright lights, and they hurt like hell.

"He fled down the fire escape, I perused, they perp cut a corner and when I got there, he was gone." Cragen raised his eyebrows and rested his hands on his hips, than Olivia came walking down the hall with a box full of paper bags, he looked over at her and than back at Elliot.

"And where was Olivia?"

"Making sure the vic was alright." Elliot answered confidently. Cragen shook his head and looked down,

"This is the oldest one in the book; I thought you two would've been able to handle it." Olivia heard what was going one and cut in,

"We did everything we could."

"Apparently not, if a rapist is still on the streets, whey didn't the unis follow as well? You two handle the perps, 6 uniformed police officers can handle a traumatized victim until you get back, a rookie could have done a better job!"

Both Elliot and Olivia stood there, realizing they did screw up, all because they didn't get a couple of nights sleep, it was their fault.

"As of now you two are _off_ this case, and riding a desk." Cragen than looked them up and down, and shook his head,

"And go get some sleep you 2 look like hell, tomorrow you start paperwork." Cragen took the box from Olivia and walked down the hall and handed it to a uni, telling him to take it over to the M.E. and than the crime lab.

Elliot and Olivia grunted and headed down the hall,

"Well, why didn't you get any sleep?" Olivia asked, suddenly curious.

"Oh, up late, finishing paperwork from an old case, which I'll have to do more tomorrow." He lied right through his teeth.

What Elliot didn't know was that Olivia didn't get any shud eye for the same reason he didn't.

"You?"

She stifled a yawn and answered,

"Um, getting things wrapped up for the case to go to trial." Petty excuse but it had to do, she couldn't think of anything else, she was too tired. Than there was quiet until they walked outside,

"Need a ride?" Elliot asked,

"No, no I'll just catch a cab, thanks."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Olivia forced a smile and walked the opposite direction of Elliot. It was even worse now, not only was it effecting her but the job as well, something had to be done.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER **

Olivia slouched in her chair, buried in papers, 4 nights now, with not even a minute of sleep,

_This is ridicules, I'm so pathetic, one night sleeping with Elliot and now I can't sleep at all! How pathetic is that?! _Olivia had kept repeating that in her head for the past day, hoping that would snap her head out of it, whatever 'it' was.

* * *

Elliot leaned against the elevator wall as is made its way up to the SVU squad room, his eyes felt so heavy,

_But I still can't get any goddamned sleep! _He yelled at himself.

Elliot still had enough sense to go down and pick up 2 coffees though,

_Maybe Liv got some sleep and she won't need any than I can have them both. _He wasn't sure if he could even handle paperwork. The elevator stopped and Elliot got out.

* * *

Olivia finished a folder of paperwork when Elliot walked in. He looked as terrible as she felt, and she figured she probably looked the same.

"Is that for me?" she asked anxiously, eyeing one of the cups in Elliot's hand

"Unless you don't want it."

"Not in a milling years." She mumbled, getting up and snatching it out of his hands, he opened his mouth the tell her that that was the one he had been sipping out of but he thought against it, and closed his mouth, this way, he could get the full cup.

Olivia gulped it down like it was heaven itself.

"Damn! Thirsty Liv?" Fin commented, entering the squad room watching Olivia tip the up all they way up side down so she could suck every last drop dry. She ignored him and tossed the now empty cup in the garbage.

"Still no sleep?" Elliot asked,

"No, I had a wonderful night, cant you tell?!" she shot back, starting to get annoyed by everyone and everything, and Elliot's control was now shot to hell.

"Look! I go 8 extra blocks to get you a now cold coffee, actually empty and now our bitching because I asked you a goddamned question!? I could have just drunken them both! I even thought about it!"

"Ya, that's right! A shitty cold, ½ empty cup of sludge and you expect me to be grateful?! It didn't even help!" By now everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and watching the pissing match between the 2 extremely exhausted detectives.

"You know what?! I had just about enough of you!"

"That's enough!" Everyone, except Elliot and Olivia turned around look over at Cragen standing at the doorway of his office; he eyed the two and walked over to them.

"What the _hell_ is the matter with you two?! Look at yourselves! Go up to the cribs and get some sleep, and I don't want to se your faces in the next 3 hrs and you better get whatever the hell it is between you two straitened out! Got it!?"

Olivia said nothing and headed up first,

"And Elliot, you're all ready in hot water, don't make me suspend you."

"Right." He mumbled before heading up to the cribs.

"What the hell is your problem Liv?!" Elliot questioned the second he entered the doorway. Olivia was leaning against a wall across the room, it was dark, and Elliot couldn't only see up and down her calves, the light streaming in from the door.

"I haven't gotten any slap in 4 days, I feel shitty, and I've had a head-ache for that long." She stated. As his eyes started to adjust to the light, he could now see Olivia's figure, and her arms were crossed, but he couldn't see her face.

"Ya, minus the head-aches" he said, referring to himself, she sighed,

"Ok, look, I'm sorry; I'm just frustrated because I can't sleep." He stepped in and closed the door, so they were in complete darkness, giving ease to their eyes.

"Why not?" he asked,

"I honestly don't know." Which was wrong, she had an idea, she was jus praying to god it was wrong, Elliot walked a little closer but only to take a seat on a near by bunk.

"I'm sorry too." He apologized,

"What's your explanation?" she asked,

"Just so much has been going through my mind, I can't sleep either," that wasn't the only reason, _and the only way,_ _I can sleep is with you_ he thought,

She sighed and pushed herself off the wall, arms still crossed,

"I know all I want is just one hour of sleep, but I guess that's too much to ask." Olivia wandered over to the bunk Elliot was sitting in and plopped next ot him.

"I know what you mean." Elliot mumbled, staring at the tile on the floor, Olivia yawned and her eyes caught on the same tile Elliot was staring at.

"You know what?" Elliot started,

"What?" Olivia murmured, they were still starting at the floor,

"It has been 2 months since I've seen my kids." He realized, completely going off subject, but he was too tired to care, same with Olivia.

"Why?!" Olivia asked, shocked,

"I don't even know." He said, confused, honestly not knowing. Olivia looked over at him and saw lines on his face that weren't normally there, for the first time in the last couple of days, she actually looked at him, and he looked terrible.

"You look terrible El." She whispered, Elliot chuckled and met her eyes.

"So do you, we _both_ look terrible, Liv." He whispered back. Her eyes wandered around his face, counting all the new lines on it, Elliot's face softened as her eyes caressed over his face, he leaned over to rest his forehead against hers, and both their eyes drifted shut.

"I'm so goddamned tired, Liv." He whispered,

"Uh huh." She complained, nodding her head so her forehead rubbed against Elliot's. Elliot twisted his body so he lay down on his back, and Olivia rested her cheek on his chest, and than her left hand. Elliot slipped his left arm under her and wrapped it around her back.

"El, what about anybody seeing-"

"Door locked." He whispered in her hair.

She sighed and rubbed her thumb back and forth on his chest, and Elliot rested his chin on her head,

"I think I can sleep now" Olivia admitted quietly, while nuzzling her cheek against his cotton shirt, stretched over the expanse of pecs "Me too."

Their eyes once again closed and sleep finally, over took them.

**TBC**

**DONT FORGET! STOP AND REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERES THE NEXT! I HOPE YOU GUYZ ENJOY!! GOOD CHAP. IF I DO SAY SO MY SELF :)**

**REVIEW PLZ...:)**

**PEACE!**

* * *

"Where the hell is Stabler and Benson?" Cragen asked Munch and Fin who were still at their desks. "Are they still asleep?!"

"Uh, ya, Capt, as far as we know." Munch answered.

Cragen went up to the crib door and tried to open it but it was locked, he knocked on the door, after a few seconds, Elliot unlocked it and opened the door.

"Ya Cap'n?" he asked while yawning and rubbing his eyes,

"Look, if you guys are going to sleep all day at work than go home and do it."

"All day?" Elliot asked, confused, he than looked down at his watch,

"Shit, is it really 2 o'clock?"

"Ya, so you and Olivia go home, your no used to me on ass-duty anyway." He answered back while walking down the stairs. Elliot yawned again and looked back in the crib; he smiled when he saw Olivia still cuddled up on the cot, asleep. He walked over to her and rested his hand on her arm and stroked it with his thumb.

"Liv?" he asked quietly, still not waking up, he stroked her soft cheek with the back of his hand, "Livia." He repeated softly, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around,

"What time is it?" she groaned getting up, "2 o'clock,"

"Oh." She mumbled, apparently, still ½ asleep.

When Elliot arrived at Olivia's apartment he had to wake her up again to get her out of the car, but she was _still _½ asleep, they walked down the sidewalk to her building,

"Ok, Liv, where's your keys?" Olivia slowly got them out of her pocket and handed them to him, he opened the door and Olivia walked in. After basically having to drag Olivia into the elevator Elliot finally reached her door, he used the same key and they both stepped in. Olivia started to walk towards her bedroom while Elliot placed her keys on the counter. When Elliot entered her bedroom, she had a pair of black sweatpants and a black tank on, obviously waiting for him to get in the bed with her.

"Liv are you even awake?" he asked amused,

"Ya El, I'm just _really_ tired, now come on."

"Come where?" he asked with a smile.

"Suit yourself." She mumbled, Olivia than laid down on her right side, facing Elliot and pulled the covers over herself, Elliot swallowed the big lump that lodged itself in his throat and walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled off his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt, and threw that off and than slipped off his jeans and shoes. Leaving him with a whit under shirt and his boxers. He than slipped under the covers and wrapped one arm around Olivia's stomach, pulling her closer to him,

"Sweet dreams Liv." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and whispered back "Night El."

* * *

**7 PM THE **_**NEXT**_** DAY **

Elliot woke up to the sound of the shower turning on, he opened his eyes and than closed them again, a smile streaked across his face when he remembered where he was, the memory of Olivia was all over him now, instead of just the fragrance of her in his bathroom, he sat up and leaned back on his hands, and listened to the water hit the bottom of the bath tub. And he chuckled when she started to hum, Elliot listened in amazement at a completely different woman Liv was to him, a whole new side, and he defiantly could get used to that, to this.

A few minutes later, the water turned off, Elliot was still propped up in her bed, waiting for her patiently, than a few _more_ minutes later, Olivia came out fully dressed, combing her wet hair.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake, sorry of I woke you." She smiled and walked over to her dresser,

"You 'tend to do it from time to time don't you?" he replied watching her comb her hair,

"I can't believe we slept all day." She admitted, Elliot's brow wrinkled, "All day—"he looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7:15,

"We only slept for about 5 hours," he said, confused, "That was 2 o'clock yesterday El." She said slowly and looked over at him, the smile still on her face, his eyes grew wide and he looked over the clock again.

"You're kidding." Elliot chuckled; she laughed and said, "Nope."

Elliot got up and stretched his muscles, "God that feels so much better."

"You're telling me." Elliot plopped back on the bed and yawned,

"I'd probably take e a show but I don't want to smell like lavender." He joked, starting to smell the fragrance of her shampoo float form the bathroom to her bedroom.

"Who said I would let you take a shower anyway?" she stated playfully.

"You would if I said that you smell amazing." Olivia looked over at him and he was lying on his side, his right hand supporting his head, with a small smile playing across his lips, but other than that, his face was completely serious. She frowned and shook her head while looking up at the ceiling like she was thinking,

"Naahh, I still wouldn't." he sat up at the edge of the bed,

"Oh, your very reliable, wont even let a guy get clean." He mumbled, starting to put on his socks. She smiled and watched him slip his socks on, he always wore pants, so she never did see his legs before. Bu than her smile slowly dropped, Olivia felt like she needed to find out what they were doing here, she just got out of the shower while Elliot was lying in her bed, half naked and that was about the fourth time they had slept together, Elliot, holding her.

"Elliot" she breathed, he looked up at her and frowned,

"What's goin on?" he questioned, a minute ago she had the widest smile had ever seen on her face and now "Liv, you look like your dog just died." Hs stated, trying to lighten the mood. Olivia wandered over to her bed and sat next to Elliot and sighed,

"Elliot what are we doing?" she breathed, looking down at her fidgeting fingers,

"Oh," Elliot sighed, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed again, not knowing what to say.

"Cragen called, before I took a shower, he said we have tomorrow off also, probably so we're out of the way until they finish the case we screwed up on."

"No, don't change the subject Liv, what is this? I don't know, what it is, we never talk about ourselves anymore Liv, what do you want? What do _you_ think this is?" Elliot questioned Olivia started at him and her eyes began to water.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, she shook her head and looked down to escape his piercing gaze.

"I don't know, its nothing." Olivia kept shaking her head; Elliot rested his index finger from moving and turned it to look at him.

"Its not nothing, partners don't normally sleep together Liv, because if Fin and Munch did, I would never lay my foot in that crib again." He said with a smile, Olivia smirked, but kept her eyes away from him.

"Will you at least look at me Liv?" he asked softly, her eyes quickly met his, and they were darting all around his face. Elliot's hand trailed from her chin to her cheek,

"And if It was nothing I don't think we would need each other to sleep, which is the weirdest thing I've ever hear of." He added with a chuckled, her breathing became faster as his thumb started to stroke back and forth, along her cheek bone.

"Maybe your so boring I just fall asleep." She said quietly, her eyes closing.

"El?" she whispered, than her eyes opened,

"Ya,?" he whispered back,

"I want it to be something." She stated quietly, he leaned back, "Liv I—"

"El, its like you said, its you and me, I think our 'professional' relationship was shot to hell when I put on your shorts and slept in the same bed with you, I don't think things will ever be normal between us, there's just a lot of things that aren't normal when it comes to 'us'."

Olivia's head dropped again, breaking the connection between them.

"I'm sorry" she choked out, a lump starting to form in her throat, thinking it was a mistake she just said all that,

"Now I feel foolish, you can go if you want—"She stopped talking when Elliot raised her head,

"Liv, your jumping to conclusions," he chuckled, Elliot than cupped her face in his hands and brought her head closer to his, answering her question. He leaned his forehead against hers, and smiled.

"I use to think that you would kick my ass if I ever did this." He said,

"You used to think about doing this?" Olivia questioned,

"With you? Of course." They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the step they had taken in a completely different direction that was new to them.

Than Elliot's lips hovered over hers, and he gently pressed them against hers, what he had wanted to do in his kitchen, four days ago, where is started all this. Olivia gasped, not expecting it, allowing Elliot's tongue to explore her mouth, their tongues finally colliding, which felt incredible to them both, Olivia's head was spinning while Elliot felt light head.

She tasted like mint while he tasted like, beer.

"Had a few Stabler?" she asked between kisses,

"I had to, since you caused me to stay up all those nights." Olivia smiled against his lips, and laid back on the bed, taking Elliot with her, lips never parting form each other. Elliot tangled his left hand in her wet hair, and her hands lingered over and than under his shirt, raking her nails over the skin of his back before they rested on his shoulder blades, kneading them slowly. Than Elliot slightly bit her lip and soothed that spot with his tongue.

Olivia moaned as Elliot's hand trailed down to her left thigh and started to stork it until he lifted it up, over his side, letting her fell is arousal and she rested her foot on his lower back.

"God El." She moaned before wrapping her arms around his neck. And than, the phone rang, Olivia slowly rested her head on the bed and looked up at Elliot as the phone continued to ring, waiting for it to stop.

She groaned and reached over to pick it up, with Elliot still hovering over her, Olivia talked on the phone and fiddled with his chest hair that peaked up from his low cut shirt, and Elliot smiled down at her while she did so. Sounding annoyed by someone.

"Look, no it's in my top desk drawer _top_………its not there, it had to be, ok--I'll…….ok I'll see what I can do." Olivia hung up.

"Goddamnit" Olivia grumbled, Elliot sat up and so did she, "I could have sworn I filed the D-D5's on the Wilson case."

"Isn't that 2 months old?" Elliot asked,

"Ya, but apparently someone didn't get them, so I have to go in there tonight and do it again." She explained, getting up. And Elliot started to get his clothes on. Olivia stopped and looked at him sympathetically, "El, I'm sorry." She said softly,

He smiled and walked over to her and she rested her hands on his chest, "You don't need to apologize." Elliot rested his hand on her and cheek and placed an open kiss on her forehead.

"You know where to find me." She said with a smirk,

"Oh, I do, and you can guarantee I will." Olivia's let hand trailed up to his neck and she placed an open kiss on his pulse,

"Bye."

Elliot closed is eyes and smirked, "Bye."

When he heard the door close, Elliot collapsed on the bed and smiled, his mind drifting back to the previous events that just happened, a few minutes later, he decided to get dressed and get back to his apartment.

Once he was there, he wandered over to his couch, and collapsed, the whole drive there, he couldn't get Olivia out of his mind, which wasn't a bad thing, it just caused him to be near inches from a car accident.

"Liv." Her name played across his lips, he had fallen herd, hell, Olivia had him falling for hears, now, it was real and he couldn't be happier. Elliot smiled when he could still smell the fragrance of her on his clothes. He hadn't take a shower, but he honestly didn't want to, because than that would be getting rid of her smell, the smell of his Olivia.

He sighed and closed his eyes, images of Olivia popped into his head, with the scent of her and the image of him holding her in his arms felt so real, causing sleep, to find Elliot.

* * *

**AT THE PRECINCT………**

Olivia was mumbling something to herself as she filled out the paperwork she _knew_ would have been unnecessary for it not to be some idiot who lost them. Than she heard someone clearing their throat and she looked up to see Cragen standing by her desk with his hand in his pockets.

"Hey Capt." She greeted quietly, returning to the paperwork; she just wanted to get it done.

"Are you almost done with those?" he asked exhaustion really noticeable in his voice.

"Ya, just a few more things to fill out, not as much of a hassle that I thought it was going to be." She said while writing.

"Good, are you and Elliot back on each others good sides?"

Olivia kept a smile from spreading across her face, but that was showing much difficulty, so she just kept her head down,

"It took some teeth pulling but I finally bent back wards so we could agree and get along." Now the smile was wide across her face, her mind going back to when Elliot really _did_ have her on her back, so all in all, she really wasn't lying.

"Ok, because I don't want a repeat performance of the other night." It took every fiber in her being not to say that there will be a repeat performance at night between them, just not here.

"Wont be a problem Cap'n." she replied with a smile. He nodded and walked back to his office, Olivia let out a little laugh, thinking of Elliot, but the sooner she finished the paperwork, the sooner she could leave and see Elliot.

Olivia was done 15 minutes later and decided to walk home from the precinct, but saw someone, she never expected.

She noticed a tall man with dark hair walk out of a diner, laughing with 2 other guys, when he looked at her, he struck her with bright, light green eyes, ones she new very well, the man slowly stopped laughing when he saw a very familiar woman walking down the sidewalk and he started to recognize her,

"Olivia?" he asked cautiously, not sure if he was right. Olivia walked up to him and nodded, remembering who he was,

"Uh, hey, Erik."

"Olivia! Look at you! Your so different!" he walked over to her and searched her face to see if she was going to let him do, she smiled and he wrapped his arms around her back in a hug.

"Who's this?" one of the guys behind him asked, as Erik pulled away from the friendly embrace,

"This is Olivia Benson, the biggest hard-ass I've ever met." He commented with a smile, winking back at her, she smirked up at him, remembering all the good times she had with him, 10 years ago, "And my old girlfriend." He added,

"Old?" Olivia asked,

"Hey, we all gotta accept it." He said playfully, shrugging his shoulders. "Liv your anything but." He assured her.

"Hey, uh, look guys I'll catch up with ya later." He stated, turning around, away from Olivia.

"See ya." One of them said, and they both walked off.

Erik turned around and smiled; he bent his elbow and offered her his arm.

"So, a walk in the moonlight?" he joked

"How 'bout a walk to my apartment?" she suggested, ignoring his arm, she saw no harm in it, they had both broke up simply because they were going in different directions, Erik was on of her better relationships, from the very few she _did_ have, he was always making sarcastic and smart-ass jokes which made Olivia laugh, after they broke up, they still remained friends.

A few minutes later, Erik broke the silence,

"So, still catching criminals?"

"Yep, still putting them away?"

"Yep," he replied with a wide smile in his face, she looked over at him, and asked curiously, "Than what are you doing here? I thought you were in Boston?"

"Well, I was, but only to go and finish college, what's been going on with you?"

Olivia hugged herself as she felt a sudden chill surge through her body, she shook her head, "About the same thing I told you I was going to do." He nodded and turned his attention to the sidewalk,

"How much longer 'till we reach your apartment?"

"Oh, about 5 more blocks, look, you don't have to walk with me if you don't want to." She assured him.

"No, its not that, I was just wondering, do you walk this long to work everyday?" she chuckled and looked up at him,

"How do you know I'm walking from my work?" Erik stopped and looked down at her,

"Oh please Olivia Benson, if you're the same person that you were 10 years ago, than you were at work." He stated confidently with a smug smile streaking across his face. She looked up at him and realized he'd grown a good 4 inches, and had a good 3 compared to Elliot. Olivia started walking again,

"Well, you haven't changed much, but I am different." She insisted. He kept up with her pace, walking by her,

"How so?"

"I just have, SVU changed me." She answered, looking down at her feet.

"Sex Crimes? Those cases can be pretty brutal, I had to deal with one of those cases once, and the pictures were unbearable." He added.

"Ya, well, try doing that everyday, but there's only one reason how I'm able to get through it," she stated, a wide smile spreading to each ear, Olivia thinking of Elliot.

* * *

**ELLIOT'S APARTMENT….**

Elliot woke up about an hour and a half later, feeling the need to see Olivia, he sighed and sat up, coming back to reality, he noticed he had passed out on the couch, he chuckled to himself and jumped up from the couch, never felling more happy, he grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes and left the apartment looking forward to seeing her.

When he got in the car he figured that she was most likely done, he looked over at the clock in the car and it was 9:30, so he headed over to her apartment, he grinned when he felt butterflies in his stomach, he was actually nervous to go see her, but his heart fluttered at the thought.

* * *

Olivia and Erik finally turned down her block, "Ok, we're almost there."

The whole walk there, they carried on the conversation, having a couple of laughs, no and than, Olivia was glad she accidentally ran into him, believing it really was a small world, but she also wanted to get home and call Elliot.

"So soon" he teased,

"No matter what, you always manage to complain," she laughed,

"It's the only thing I'm good for." He added with a smile.

They finally reached her apartment, and she slipped her hand in her pocket to grab her keys, once she looked up to tell him goodbye, she was quickly met by his lips, before she knew what was going on, he had his hand behind her neck, shoving his tongue down her throat, Olivia pushed him away, and wiped her mouth,

"What the hell!" she exclaimed, Erik stood there and started at her,

"Olivia, come on, I still have feelings for you, after all these years, seeing you again, how incredibly sexy you still are." He started, his eyes gaping at her, making her feel extremely uncomfortable,

"Erik, I'm involved with someone else."

"Like hell" he mumbled, cutting her off guard again, grabbing her head his tongue once gain jamming itself down her throat. But she shoved him away,

"You're such a slut!" He said coldly "I cant believe I even wasted my time walking here!" he wiped his mouth in disgust, like she had done earlier, Olivia was startled, it all happened so fast, how quickly the situation and his attitude changed, and that's when she saw it. A golden band on his finger.

This bastard was even married.

"Why don't you go home to your wife." She sated glaring at him, she was wrong, he _had_ changed, dramatically.

"At least I have someone to go home to." He stated dryly before walking off down the sidewalk. The last sentence crushed her even it coming from a prick like him, now she couldn't understand why she dated him in the first place, obviously it was all an act from when they met again, to her apartment, he was only nice for a piece of ass.

She was lucky he didn't push further, but he did know her unfortunately, he did know she could kick just about anyone's ass, including his.

What Olivia didn't know was that Elliot had just pulled up when Olivia and Erik walked up in front of the building, he saw the whole thing, Elliot's blood ran cold when he saw the mysterious man press his lips against hers, he watched as his hand trailed up to her neck, than they seemed to pull away, they were discussing something but was dark, and only one streetlight illuminated the 2 figures, he couldn't hear either, he couldn't even move. The man stepped closer placed one more kiss before saying something else and than walking off. Elliot watched as Olivia leaned against the wall for a little longer and than went back inside.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he just drove. Elliot couldn't believe that Olivia would just kiss another man when she hand confessed her desire for him.

Was she just screwing around with him?

**TBC**

_**I HOPE YOU GUYZ LIKED IT!! REVIEW DONT FORGET! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**HERES THE NEXT! ENJOY!! :) REVIEW!!REVIEW!!**

Olivia slammed her apartment door and collapsed on the couch, tears threatening to fall, she hated that a comment even coming from that bastard was effecting her so. Olivia reached for her phone, she wanted to see Elliot, she need to talk to him, and she pressed the speed dial while tears started to roll down her cheeks.

No one answered; she dropped the phone on the floor in frustration and desperation, why wasn't he answering?

Elliot was 5 blocks away from his apartment when his cell phone rang he shook his head and ignored it, he knew it was her. As much as his patience would allow, he would wait, wait and see if she would tell him, he won't confront her, yet. But for the time being, he was in no mood to talk to her,

_She probably didn't even go to the precinct; it was that bastard who called her while I was fuckin kissing her! She just went off to fuck another man! _

**THE NEXT MORNING….**

Elliot strutted into the squad room, mentally exhausted and in no mood for anyone. He plopped in his chair and booted up his computer, until he saw Olivia appear in the door way, he decided to ignore her and continue to check his e-mail, he would wait, for her to tell him

_Don't say anything_ he kept screaming at himself, not helping his head-ache one bit.

Olivia shrugged off her coat and hung it up as Elliot jumped up to move to his locker, Olivia watched as he yanked open his locker in one swift motion and grabbed 2 advil, and popped them into his mouth,

"El?" she asked quickly,

"What!?" he hissed looking in her direction, his heart rate increased as he imagined her with that prick, he though how she could be fucking around behind his back, she was fucking another man while he wanted to profess his love to her, he suddenly felt sick, Elliot couldn't take it anymore, he had gone 3 minutes with her, waiting to see if she would bring it up, and that's as long as he can wait.

In 2 long strides and before Olivia could figure out what was going on, Elliot had his hand in a death grip around her arm and pulling her into and empty interrogation room,

"Elliot what the hell!?" she exclaimed, his hold on her tightened before she yanked her arm out of his hold,

"Who the hell do you take me for?!"

Olivia rubbed her right bicep, realizing there will probably be bruising there the next day,

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, growing aggravated, Elliot closed in the space between them, his face inches from her as he asked harshly,

"How long have you been fucking him?" Olivia squinted her eyes,

"_Excuse _me??" she spat,

"What? You don't remember all the bastard s you've fucked? Oh that's right, I guess there's been a lot haven't there?" he scowled he was truly hurt by Olivia's actions.

Olivia shook her head and blinked, knowing Elliot had it all wrong, and it would be difficult explaining it to him when he was in a rage, the second time she'd been called a slut, and _that_ hurt, even more coming from Elliot.

"Yousonovabitch! He kissed me!" she yelled, knowing he saw them,

_Oh what a mess_ she thought

Elliot shook his head, "You know, I always wondered why you couldn't keep a steady relationship, ya, the job, but maybe you just had too _many, _if you know what I mean, tell me Olivia, have you ever cheated with a married man?"

That was the last thing he said, until her felt pain exploding from his left jaw, as Olivia sucker punched him right in the face,

"You fuckin bastard! How dare you! If you picked up the damn phone last night you would have know, but you're too much of an ass to even understand! Stay the hell away from me!" Elliot was too shocked by the hit to tell that Olivia walked out as fast as she did, he slumped against the wall, resting his hand on the place Olivia hit, the pain still present.

Elliot kneeled there and squeezed his eyes shut, this is what Elliot had feared, this is how their relationship came to an end, Elliot was afraid of telling Olivia or even showing her how he felt because that would risk their friendship, and that's exactly what happened, one minute they had reached the peak of their relationship and everything seemed perfect, and than the next minute, it tripped and than fell rolling and thrashing down from that peak, leaving them bloodied and hurt at the bottom, everything they work for, 6 years, had came crashing down in one conversation, more like an argument, well, not even that, a fight.

Elliot slumped down to the ground, tears burning in the back of his eyes, he didn't know whether to apologize to her in front of the whole goddamn squad, _he kissed me_, does that mean she didn't want to? Elliot was too much in an anger induced rage that he didn't want to sit down and have a 'talk' at the time, he wanted, yell and curse, he didn't want to use finance but if he wanted the answer, that's probably what he had to do.

"No." he mumbled in the empty room. _She had a fuckin lip lock with that goddamned bastard and I have to go and crawl on my hands and knees? _

He wasn't surprised to see Olivia's chair empty when he walked back into the squad room, but his eye caught a glance of her in Cragen's office.

"Hey Elliot!" Elliot turned his attention from Olivia to Fin, "What?" he asked irritated, Fin walked up to him, Elliot's brow wrinkled when Fin asked angrily,

"What the hells going on between you two? You tug her out of here like you own her and now, she came stomping back in here, and right into Cragen's office,"

Elliot shook his head in frustration and rested his hands on his hips,

I didn't do a damn thing."

"And you never will." Fin shot back,

"Look, I don't know what the ell your problem is, but nothing happened and it's none of your goddamned business if it did!"

"The hell it is! You're treating your partner like shit and I won't take it" Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the 2nd piss match that week.

"It's the other way around!" Elliot yelled pointing at the Captains office.

"Look I saw the man Olivia was with last night, and you can't just get jealous and treat her like this!" Fin said, making sense. Than Elliot right hooked Fin in the jaw.

"Fuck you!" Elliot yelled, Fin placed his hand on his now busted lip, seeing there was blood, Fin than lunged toward Elliot, but 2 uniformed officers flung their arms around him, another 2 grabbed Elliot by his arms.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Cragaen immediately turned his attention towards Elliot.

"God damnit Elliot! Your suspended, now get the hell out of here!"

Elliot yanked his arms out of the uni's grasp and glared over at Olivia when she walked out of Cragens office,

"Fuck this unit." Elliot mumbled as he walked off, but Cragen still heard him,

"Elliot" he scowled, Elliot stopped and slowly turned around a disgusted look on his face. Cragen approached him, so his face was a few inches from his,

"Go home, and stay there, until I actually feel like seeing your face again, for the time being, give me your gun and badge." He stated, trying to stay calm. Elliot's eyes darted towards Olivia, who was standing at the door way, arms crossed, but her eyes wouldn't meet his. Elliot kept eye contact with Cragen while unclips his badge, and Holster with his gun, off his belt, Cragen held out his hand and Elliot slapped them into it, and spun around on his heels, walking towards the elevator.

Elliot stepped in the lift alone and jabbed his finger to the lobby, sure, he was scared as hell, for fear of losing the 2 things that defined him, hell the 2 things that had stuck with him, everything and everyone had left him, he even managed to drive Olivia away, and he knew how stubborn she could be at times, without the gun and badge, he was nothing, he wasn't Det. Elliot Stabler, husband, he wasn't Olivia Benson's lover, and he couldn't consider himself a father, he was a shitty one, so if he lost those 2 things, there was no point anymore, and in 3 words he could have lost it all.

But his anger out weighed everything else, something he could hide behind, his rage and anger, he relied on those to mask any other emotions he had.

Olivia watched silently as Elliot stalked off, she wanted to go and explain things but than thought against it.

"Olivia, why don't you go home too, get some rest." Olivia straightened form her position, form leaning on the door way,

"No, Cap'n I'm fine, I just want to work."

Cragen nodded his head and slowly walked back to his office, rubbing the back of his neck, mentally drained from what seemed to be going on. Olivia didn't know what she was going to do, _go back to work and pretend like it didn't happen? _

_But it did. _

Than Olivia replayed what happened that morning through her head, and rested her hand on her right arm, she lifted up her sleeve to inspect the damage and yep, it already started to bruise, tears automatically sprang to her eyes, she didn't know hat she was going to do, she didn't know how to talk to Elliot, she didn't know if they were even partners anymore, let alone friends.

A sob escaped her mouth and she decided to escape form the squad room and find solitude on the roof.

**20 MINS LATER…….**

Olivia was still on the roof, her arms hugging herself, as the crisp November wind played across her face, but she trebled, the wind feeling like it was going right through her, she quickly wiped away another tear as it rolled down her cheek.

"Liv?"

She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder, her head whipped around to see Fin.

"Uh, ya."

"You ok? I saw what happened between you Elliot."

"Which part?" she asked panicking that Fin maybe have seen their fighting in the interrogation room.

"Look, don't let him bring you down," he stated, Olivia shook her head, and sunk her teeth into her bottom lips, turning her gaze on the vast building of New York.

"He had no right to do what he did." She admitted, Fin looked at her confused, and she decided to answer for him,

"I bumped into one of my old boyfriends, he walks me home so we can catch up, and he was always a nice guy I don't know what happened, when we get there, he decided to jam his tongue down my throat, I pull away and tell him to stop, and he gets upset and leaves." Olivia left out the part of him calling her a slut, for one thing it wasn't really important and for the second, Elliot had agreed with that prick.

Fin shook his head, "Why is he worked up?" he had a good guess, but he never thought Olivia and Elliot would cross that line, reasons related to work. But he honestly wasn't surprised. Olivia nodded slightly and looked down at her feet, debating whether or not to tell him.

"He thought I was cheating." Fin nodded, he knew who she was talking about and he wasn't going to push her to tell what he already knew and what she apparently didn't want to tell him.

"I don't know what I'm going to say to him, I don't even know if he'll _want_ to see me again." She stated sadly,

"Hey Liv, it's not like you did it on purpose, go and explain it to him and if it's the guy I'm thinking of than I'm pretty sure he'll want to see you again." He added with a smile,

"I'm not so sure." She choked out, another tear falling down her cheek.

"You don't have to talk to him now but soon, he can't live without you Liv." Fin placed a hand over her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, she looked over at him and smiled,

"Thanks,"

"Hey no problem, just go home, Capt. gave the ok. " And as soon as Fin came he left, giver her privacy, Olivia sighed and shook her head, looking back at the sky scrapers that went on for miles. She wanted to work and keep her mind off Elliot, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Olivia sighed a gain and headed to the stairs to go aback in the squad room, grab her coat and slip out before anyone noticed her, than go to her apartment.

To Olivia, solitude didn't sound so bad.

**A WK HAD PASSED BY,**

Elliot wanted to be mad at Olivia, he really did, but he just couldn't, even though she still hadn't talked to him for a week,

_Stay the hell away from me_. Were her last words she aid to him, he waited, waited for her to call, show up at his door, txt, note, anything to explain her actions, but nothing came, nothing, he looked over at the clock hanging on the wall, 8:11, Elliot laid back on his couch and took along wig of his beer, he felt pathetic, Olivia may have been doing those things but he still wanted to see her.

Elliot wanted to go back to work, other wise he would just lope around all day and do nothing, just think about Olivia, he sighed and got up to head upstairs to his bedroom, he closed the door and collapsed on top of his bed, for a while, he stared up at the ceiling and than he sat up.

He glanced over to his left and stared at the spot where Olivia had slept a week and a half ago. His hand trailed to the spot, but it wasn't warm like it had been when Liv was in the bathroom, it was cold, to where it seemed to seep through his skin and it made him shiver, he hadn't slept in his bed, in the past week, he just stuck with the couch, because sure enough, he buried his face into the pillow lying on the right side of the bed, he could still smell her, lavender, the smell of her shampoo, e same smell that drifted to his nostrils when he was lying in her bed.

The image of her brushing her wet hair in front of the mirror drifted back to his memory, when he, himself tried to brush her hair in this very room, pure silk, running between his fingers, and than, how it tangled in his fingers as he made lover to her mouth, another shiver ran through his spine, he could still feel Olivia raking her nails over hi back, Elliot tried to stop right there, he rolled over on his back, but much to his dismay, he could see his member standing at full attention in his sweatpants, he groaned and wiped a hand over his face, he _was_ pathetic, even thinking about combing her hair will get him up. He lifted himself from the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

**OLIVIA'S APARTMENT **

Olivia sighed as she flipped through channels, finding that there was absolutely nothing on TV. But she was just glad that her apartment remained silent, but that was the _only_ thing she was happy about, the past week had been pretty hectic, she rubbed her fingers over her eyes and sighed again, she hadn't talk to Elliot in a week and she wanted to, so bad, but she didn't know how, how was she going to explain it all to him without him getting all mad and staling off before she could even finish?

She needed to tell him, she wanted to. Olivia didn't want Elliot to be upset with her, and she didn't want him to go any longer with him thinking she was just screwing around with him. And with that thought Olivia wandered off to her bedroom.

**THE NEXT DAY,**

Elliot couldn't take it anymore, he needed to find out for himself, but he wasn't ready to face Olivia, not yet, he figured Fin saw Olivia with him, than Fin would know, so he decided to sneak of to work, the only problems were that Fin might not want to talk to him because of what happened, Cragen might catch him, _or_ he might run into Olivia, 3rd worse than any of the others, but he was pulling his hair out, he needed to know.

When he showed up at the precinct, he parked his car in the parking garage and got out, when he reached the entrance, surprisingly Fin was walking out the door,

_That was easy_ he thought,

Fin spotted him shortly after,

"Yo Elliot!"

"Fin…look, I wanted to—"

"No, I wanted to apologized, it was hard when Liv told me, I don't know how hard it would have been for you, just be careful with her, just be glad she's alright.

Elliot blinked twice, really confused,

"Wait, what are you talking about?!" he asked started to panic,

_Olivia, hurt? _

Before Fin could say anything else, Elliot was headed back to the parking garage, all the hate that he had towards Olivia was now gone, the only thing that flooded mind was worry and concern, he need to see Olivia that bastard could have raped her after he left and he wouldn't have been the wiser, and he made it worse!

_I yelled at her for god's sake! Her partner! And I'm always supposed to have her back, the person she should always trust._

**TBC**

**REVIEW!!REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO!! IM BACK! THAT WAS PRETTY QUICK! I WAS SO WORRIED I WOULDNT GET TO A COMP. BUT HERE I AM!! AND I DECIDED TO TYPE A LONG FOR YOU GUYZ!! HAHA, WELL HERES THE NEXT CHAP, AND IM WORKING ON NOT JUST A SWOLLEN BELLY, SO I HOPE YOU GUYZ LIKE THIS ONE! ENJOY!! AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!! :D _sorry for any errors, i read it over, but it is 2 am and my eyes are dry, and normal human beings are asleep right now, so i think thats where im headed :)_  
**

**!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!**

Olivia silently closed the door to her apartment and staggered down the hall she just tried going over to Elliot's house, to explain, but considering her luck, of course, he wasn't there, it was either she wanted to set things straight or she herself wasn't thinking straight, considering the couple of drinks she had choked down before going over to Elliot's.

But now, she just wanted a nice hot shower, she entered her bathroom and turned the water on, allowing it to reach her desired temperature, she tan wandered into the kitchen, forgetting to set her gun and badge, and keys on the counter, than she heard a knock on the door.

Olivia was shocked when she saw who was on the other side, so she took a deep breath and opened it.

When Olivia opened the door all thoughts and words escaped him, he saw how tired and sad she looked and it immediately made is heart ache. Elliot's mind went blank and his mouth went dry, they both just stood there and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Elliot could hear the spray from the shower, he finally spoke,

"Liv, I-"he started quietly but Olivia shook her head, he immediately stopped.

Olivia's eyes drifted down and both her hands reached out to grab his left arm, she slowly stepped backwards, causing him to follow, he closed the door once he was inside, Olivia could see his eyes were shining and soft, and she could see he understood, but also worried.

She kept guiding him down the hall; her eyes never leaving his, when they reached her bedroom, Elliot spoke up,

"Liv, I'm sorry, I didn't know--"Olivia cut him off by covering his mouth with her hand,

"I know El, and I'm sorry, I should have known about him."

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, she shook her head quickly,

"No. No, he didn't hurt me." She said quietly, he felt relief wash over him the moment those words crossed her lips, at least one good thing. She than took both his hands in hers and started towards the bathroom,

"Come with me," she whispered, When they entered the steam filled room, Olivia looked up at him. "I want you to take a shower with me." She stated quietly, while her hands trialed up to his shoulders, Elliot's dick twitched at her words, Olivia smoothed her hands over his shoulders causing his jacket to slide to the floor. He watched, his finger tips tingling, wanting so bad, to touch her, than she unfastened his tie, his member growing harder by the second.

Her eyes concentrated on the buttons of his shirt as she undid them, the pulsing throb between her legs becoming more demanding. When his shirt throw to the floor, Olivia rested her hands on his chest and placed an open kiss on the base of his neck and stepped back to the shower, Elliot wrinkled his brow as she did so. Fearing she would leave him.

Her hand reached up to a switch, to turn off the light, so they were surrounded by darkness, there was only the light from the lamp in the bedroom, which streamed into the bathroom doorway, but the light was dim and it itself didn't help much, he could only see Olivia's figure. She didn't speak, she just kept her eyes fixed on him as her hands lifted her jack off her shoulders and draped her arms to her sides, so the piece of clothing slid to the ground.

Elliot's breathing became rapid and fast, and his hands rested on the side of jeans, than trailed to his zipper, but he stopped when he saw Olivia's black form shake her head.

"No," she whispered, her arms crossed in front of her, and her fingers hooked in the bottom of her shirt, Elliot watched as she lifted it up, her stomach stretching, revealing the little bump of her ribs slightly, Olivia too it off and face Elliot again,

"Please, just wait," she added quietly. But he couldn't take not being near her, after he hadn't seen or talked to her in a week, he wanted to see her, touch her, Elliot stepped forward,

"Liv, I want to undress you." He whispered, that made Olivia's heart heavy, she couldn't believe the softness, care and love he had in his voice in that moment.

"Elliot, I don't deserve you." She admitted, Elliot shook his head, "You deserved anything and everything I can give you." He reassured her, tears sprang in her eyes,

"El, you have to let me do this, just let me."

He didn't mean to do this, he didn't mean to make her cry, his eyes drifted down her right arm and he could see it, through the little light there was, he could still see it, 4 purple, now a little yellow dots on her bicep, ruining her flawless skin. Elliot's eyes stayed on that one spot,

"Olivia I didn't mean to hurt you…I didn't mean…" he trailed off, a lump forming in his throat making it difficult to talk, let alone breathe. Now, he was just rambling, Olivia's hands unbuckled her belt and pulled them out of the loops, her eyes still studying his, than Elliot watched her hands gracefully unbutton her dress slacks and unzip them so when her hands let go of, they fell to the floor.

She watched as Elliot's eyes raked over her body, she could see them sparkled form the light but the shadows hid his face, 2 more pieced of clothing left. Elliot's feet were glued to the floor and his pants were way passed uncomfortable, they were so tight he never thought his dick could be so hard, and Olivia was taking her clothes off in the dark, he couldn't see nothing just her figure, but that's all that matter, she was there, with him, and he wasn't imaging it, as far as he knew, he had dreams like this before, Olivia would undress form him and right when she gave him the chance to come near her, she would disappear into thin air, and he would wake up in a cold sweat. His chest rising and falling, fast.

Than her hands reached behind her and he could hear, the click of the clasp of her bra, the straps fell off her shoulders and it slipped off to join her other article of clothing then she pulled off her panties, Elliot could even smell her arousal in the humid room and he thought he would come right there in his pants.

Olivia turned around silently pulled back the curtain and slipped in the shower, after Elliot heard her step under the spray, he couldn't take it any longer, he pulled off his jeans, boxers, and slipped of his shoes and sock, before entering the shower.

When he did, he saw Olivia's back and she turned around to face him, they stood there and Elliot watched as the water splattered over her shoulders, trailing down to her breasts. His face began to burn, he felt like he had never really seen a woman before, she was so incredible, Olivia had the body of a goddess and I was almost like she didn't know. Elliot let out a shaky breath,

"You are so….beautiful Liv, inside and out, you're so kind and caring and – "

"A cheater," she slipped out, looking down at the floor, Elliot stepped forward and she stayed where she was, he cupped her head in his hands,

"No Liv, you said he did it you didn't on purpose and I believe you, you u would never cheat." He stated, her eyes still trained on the floor, Elliot bent this head down trying to meet her eyes.

"Liv? Please look at me." He whispered, he felt like an ass, he even convinced her it was her fault. She sniffled and met his eyes, her soft brown mixing in with dim gold form her bedroom, a sob escaped her mouth and she rested her forehead on his shoulder as she began to cry, Elliot kneeled down and sat on his feet so Olivia was straddling his thighs, he rested his cheek against her temple and wrapped an arm around her waist while the other rubbed circles on her back.

"Oh El, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I just thought we were friends, he _was _a nice guy, but I guess that changed, he's married! I can't believe I just wanted me for a one night stand and thought he would get one."

"Baby, I know, I'm sorry, I saw the wrong thing, I'm such an ass her you come in the squad room after all that, I just _really _hurt you."

"You could never hurt me El." She whispered into his chest, he ran his left hand through her hair and placed an open kiss on her forehead.

"But I did, I—"

Olivia softly placed her hand over his lips and shook her head and stood up, and Eliot rested his hands on her calves as he gazed up at her, he slowly slid his hands up her long legs while he stood up, than they rested on her hips, a smile formed at the corners of her lips as she felt Elliot's erection press against her abdomen, the feeling completely knew to both of them, for being together, but the feeling completely erotic.

"El" she breathed, stepping back, allowing them both to step under the warm water. Her eyes drifted closed as Eliot cupped her right breast, she gasped when he lightly squeezed her nipple with his thumb and index finger, leaning his forehead against hers, his name escaped her lips and she looked up at him, Elliot's eyes were the darkest she had never seen them, and they sparkled in the dim light, Olivia rested her palm on the hand that started to knead her breast and she lifted it to her lips, to kiss Elliot's palm, he gave her a questing look as she circled around him so his back was facing hers.

Elliot closed his eyes when Olivia grazed her fingers across his shoulder blades, his body was soft but it hardened under her fingers tips never feeling something s firm, than Olivia started to place open kisses across his back. Her hand kept working, her fingers kneaded the places that were tense under her touch, relieving all the tension that had built-up in his muscles, than her fingers came upon a knot on his lower back.

"El, your so tense." She said soothingly, her light words floating through the air, a warm blanket wrapping around Elliot's body. HE couldn't help but laugh when her hand kept rubbing that one spot.

"Ticklish?" she asked, amused, he nodded and Olivia laughed, a sound that splashed warmth over his body, not including the water above them. She placed a kiss on the back of his neck and sighed, resting her forehead on his right shoulder bald and than she wrapped her arms around his waist, Elliot lifted both of her arms and turned around surprised to see her face sad, Olivia rested her hand on his chest,

"I'm sorry, I just, it's been really difficult for you lately, and I come along and make it more stressful for you." he shook his head and rested his left hand on her cheek,

"NO, if anything you'll help me through it." She rested her forehead under his neck and smirked when she felt his member press against her abdomen and saw it still waiting for her attention. Elliot lifted her head up towards his lips,

"Liv," he whispered, tilting his head to the side, before enveloping her lips with his, the kiss was tender and loving, he wanted to take it slow, she derived everything he could give, his lips trailed down her neck, than her shoulder and his fingers grazed over the bruised that were on her right bicep, he kissed every on of them, and whispered,

"I'm sorry" against her skin, "Liv," he said between kisses, "Olivia, do you know how much I love you?" she clung to his shoulder and stepped back to the wall and let out a shaky breath,

"You don't have too…"she sated quietly,

"No, Liv, I do." He stated, he's never been surer about anything else in the world, nothing but this. His left hand trailed down her stomach, reaching her sex, "I do." He whispered again, against her lips,

"Stay with me El?" she asked, Olivia's left leg than snaked around his waist, pulling him closer to her,

"Do you want me to?" his thumb running over her folds, she shuddered, a jolt running through her body as he did so, if he kept this up, she wouldn't be able to stand much longer, she clung to him harder, resting her forehead on his shoulder,

"Oh god El, of course I want you to." Olivia than started to slowly rock her hips against his hand, wanting him self inside her, Elliot noticed how hard she was clinging onto him, and she was shaking hysterically. And that's when he noticed the they were standing under cold water,

"Oh Liv, we need to get you out of here." She slowly nodded her head, and Eliot took her hand and led her out of the shower after turning off the water. Olivia stepped on the rug and Elliot got a towel that was hanging from the wall by the sink, she studied his face as he wrapped the towel around her, and than trailed it up to dry off her hair.

"I like your hair this length." He stated quietly, his soft, smooth words causing Olivia's eyes to drifted closed, and nuzzle her face against Elliot's hand that was holding the towel against her cheek, he eased her down so she was sitting on the seat of the toilet, than Eliot dragged the towel across her smooth legs, slightly lifting them up off the ground to place open kisses on her calves, she sat there and watched as Eliot used tender loving care by drying her of, he made a simple task so much more, all words and thought escaped her, for once, around Elliot she had nothing to say.

So she sat there and admired his gorgeous features, hell he was naked in bathroom, Olivia sighed and leaned back, her mind concentrating on the rhythm Elliot had found by massaging her calve muscles with this finger tips, slowly working his way up, Olivia shuddered as they lightly slid over her thighs reaching her hips.

Elliot leaned his forehead against hers, "Are you warm now Liv?" he asked softly his voice heavy, she nodded, the pulse between her legs becoming persistent, "Good." He murmured, before his mouth trailed to hers,

"El, I love you." She stated between kisses, than she wrapped her arms around his neck, the kiss full of need,

"Baby, I love you too." He stated in relief, relief that she felt the exact same way about him.

"But at this rate, we'll never get to sleep." He said with a chuckle, Olivia smiled against his lips and seated scooted farther down the seat, so now her wet center was pressing against Elliot's stomach, who, was on his knees in front of her, his dick who was already as hard as concrete didn't want to argue.

"Why not?" she asked playfully, her left hand trailing down his hips, to his throbbing length.

Elliot groaned and rested his forehead on her shoulder as she lightly squeezed is and said, "I can clearly see that someone her doesn't care or even want to sleep at the moment." She purred in his ear before taking his ear lobe in her mouth, he moaned as he felt her fluid trickle on his stomach, from her hot core. He smirked, thinking that this woman was nothing like the Liv he knew.

Than Elliot pressed his lips against hers, slipping his tongue in her mouth, tasting the deep crevices of her mouth, and he could taste, the remnants of tequila.

"Had a few Benson?" he asked pulling away slightly, she leaned over so her hard nipples pressed against his chest, he hand to keep together before he lost it, he didn't want to leave it at just a fuck and fall asleep the night they made amends.

"Ya, so what?" she said, as a matter-of-fact,

"So, I've talking to you drunk this whole time?" he said with a chuckle, but fearing inside that she wouldn't remember their conversation the next morning.

"No, just a little tipsy." She said, her eyelids dropping a little, Olivia was basically leaning on him, his eyes grew wide as she turned her attention back to his member, taking long strokes,

"Ugh, Liv, if you don't stop, things are going to be messy." He groaned, she started to place hot wet kisses all over his neck and Elliot was in haven, he was naked in Olivia's bathroom with her naked as well, while she was fucking stroking him, he couldn't think of any better place to be.

His head bent down and she moaned, as his mouth encircled her right nipple, than he pulled away, she gave him a questioning look and he placed an open kiss on the base of her neck, like she had done earlier,

"Come on Liv, lets go to bed." He said softly, he wanted this as much as she did, but he still didn't want it to happen to so quickly, and neither would sober Olivia. Her lips found his once again, stealing his breath,

"What's so wrong with fucking on the bathroom floor first?" she stated seductively between kisses, that made Elliot's' dick twitch, and being on how hard it was, that was painful,

"Oh god Liv, don't say tings like that, it makes it so hard not to." He moaned, both of her hands grabbed his biceps and pulled him up on the toilet seat and she straddled his thighs,

"And talk about muscle problem in the morning." He added nervously, he had no idea on how to handle a very turned on Olivia. Elliot lifted her hand from his cock and stepped up from the toilet, lifting Olivia with him, and placing her on her feet, "Let's get you to bed." He stated for the third time, her eyes drifted closed and she leaned heavily on him, she was more tired than anything else and she also didn't want to scare him way, but she new that was impossible to do. Elliot smile down at her and led her to the bedroom.

"El, stay with me," she asked again, afraid he was going to leave. He turned off the lamp sitting on her night stand and wrapped his arms around her waist so her back was pressed against his chest. Elliot than rested is chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear,

"I'm not going anywhere Liv." She rested her hands on the arms that were a crossed her stomach and rested her cheek against Elliot's temple; she sighed and said, "Ok, good."

"Good.." he cooed in her ear, Olivia stepped forward and Elliot followed her to her bed, she snuggled deep into the covers wanting to sink into the mattress, than Elliot climbed in on the right side. And pulled her flush against his chest, so her head was resign on it, and his arms were wrapped around her, he kissed her hair and said,

"I'll see your beautiful self in the morning." She chuckled and nodded her head, half asleep already, Elliot soon followed.

**THE NEXT MORNING…..**

Olivia woke up the next morning when the sun streamed in form her window, the warmth playing across her face, she nuzzled more against his chest and placed an open kiss on one his pecs, than her lips hovered over his until she engulfed them with her own, Elliot began to stir and opened his eyes, to see Olivia, he returned the kiss,

"Mmmm, I wish I could wake up like that every morning." He commented,

"Well, maybe you will." She added with a smile, sleep still evident in her voice, he pulled her tighter to him and rested his head back on her pillow,

"How long have you been up baby?" he asked before pressing his lips against her hair.

"Only a few minutes." She sighed, teasing the little hairs on his chest, what she had down a week ago. He chuckled and hovered over her so she laid on her back, and than she rested her hands on his forearms, which were on either side of her,

"Cant you let a poor guy sleep?" he asked, starting to trail kisses down her neck and she could already feel his erection press against her thigh,

"Not when I haven't see or touched that guy in that long." She stated by his ear.

"Well we have to fix that don't we?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers, she nodded her had with a smile and hooked her left hand behind his head to bring his lips down on hers,

"It didn't sound that way last night." Elliot pulled away and looked at her, "I didn't want you regret _anything _about last night and I didn't want you to just remember the mind-blowing sex I'm sure we would have had." He purred in her ear, before trailing kisses along her jaw.

"I wouldn't have regretted you calming me on the bathroom floor, right than and there." She said back,

"Oh, it was hard not to." He stated.

_How was he so perfect? _She thought, grateful that hed didn't take advantage of her, even thought she wouldn't have minded in the slightest, "Thank you." She said quietly,

He cupped her right breast in his hand, the perfect fit; he was ever melded for her.

"Your welcome. Do you remember what I told you last night?" he asked softly, ripping the covers down so he could revel in her body, enveloping her left breast with his moth, while he kneaded the other, Olivia reached into his touch,

"Oh baby." She moaned, all logic and reason failing, let along the ability to talk,

"Liv?" he looked up at her, Olivia's eyes opened after the loss of contact, if she didn't remember, he would be happy to tell her again, over, and over again. She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you and you love me," she stated quietly, Eliot chuckled and reached down to kiss her,

"God Liv, I love you so much." He said between kisses.

"I love you too Elliot." She moaned, Olivia tried to ignore it, but she just couldn't push away the fact that her temples were throbbing and they hurt like hell. She groaned in pain and Elliot's head instant pooped up to look at her,

"Oh, Liv, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" he asked concerned and a little ashamed, that he would have gotten carried away and caused her pain in any way. Her brow wrinkled and her left hand trailed up to rest on her left temple, trying to rub the spot to make it go away,

"NO, it's just, it's…I. headache." Olivia had trouble forming sentences and the pain wasn't helping "Don't move, I'll be right back," he said before kissing the valley of her breasts. And disappearing out of her bedroom, a few moments later Elliot returned to her bedroom, with a glass of water and 2 aspirin, she couldn't help but chuckle when she saw he was still naked, so her eyes wandered. Her walls contracted at the sight of him, thinking how it would feel for him to be inside her. Elliot saw her groping eyes and laughed, not being able to stop the blush creep onto his cheeks, he handed her the aspirin, and she swallowed it while downing the water,

"What are ya thinking about?" he asked smuggle, slipping into bed, and wrapping her in his arms, they were both lying on their sides and Olivia slipped her left leg between both of his, Olivia looked up at him and started to place open kisses on his chest.

"Hhhmm, my partner is walking around naked, while I'm lying in my bed. Naked. What do you think I'm thinking about?" without warning, Olivia wrapped her fingers around his hard cock,

"Jesus Liv," he groaned, pressing his head into the pillow,

"What was I thinking about El?" she purred, nuzzling her head into the cave where his neck met his shoulder. He groaned again and rested his temple against her head,

"No, you need..to..stop it Liv." He growled, which hit Olivia right between her legs, she moaned in his ear, "I need to know." He rolled her on her back,

"You were thinking about how deep inside of you I'm going to be." He moaned before teasing her earlobe with his tongue, Olivia closed her eyes in anticipation

"Than what's taking you so long?" she purred, until, her phone rang.

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath before reaching over to the stand, grabbing it.

"Ya, Benson." Elliot rolled back on his side of the bed and sighed,

"Ya….ok….ya" Olivia flipped her phone closed and leaned on her elbow to look at Elliot.

"Case?" he asked,

"Ya." She stated quietly, Elliot scooted over and Olivia slowly lay on her back so he was hovering over her once again, he placed his lips on her and said,

"I'll be right her when you get back." She rested her left hand on his cheek. He plopped to the side and watched Olivia walk to the bathroom, enjoying the view; she stopped in the door way, and looked over her shoulder,

"Comin?" she asked playfully, before closing the door.

But leaving it slightly ajar.

**TBFC!! (TO BE FREAKIN CONTINUED!!)**

**!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HERES THE NEXT, SORRY ITS SO SHORT, BUT I KIND OF LOST MOTIVATION, SO THIS IS ALL MY BRAIN COULD COME UP WITH, SMUT THOUGH, SO IT SHOULD MAKE THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING AND REVIEWING HAPPY.**

**REVIEW, IF NOT, WELL THAN WHO GIVES A DAMN...**

Elliot smiled and jumped off the bed to enter the bathroom, he saw Liv behind the curtain but the water wasn't running, when he pulled it back he saw Olivia standing there starring at him with a sly grin, so he stepped in,

"You know you might want to hurry that cute little ass of yours up before your late." he purred, nuzzling his head in the gap between her neck and shoulder, starting to place kisses along her collar bone.

Her eyes drifted closed and she stepped backwards and turned the water on,

"Ya, but I think 'lil El would be much happier if I stayed." she whispered against his ear as his erection pressed against her. Elliot groaned and reached up for her amazingly scented shampoo.

"Well this isn't the first time he's been disappointed by you." He teased, Olivia turned around in the spray so her back was toward him,

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm offering to make it up to him." She said turning her neck to the side to look at him, her bangs falling over her left eye, Elliot couldn't stop staring, after all, he was in a shower, naked, with Olivia, he wanted to soak up every detail. He squirted the purple liquid in his hand and lathered it in her hair, massaging her scalp; she moaned and tilted her head back.

Than his hands trailed over to her shoulders, by the time the shampoo rinsed out of her hair Elliot rested his chin on her right shoulder and nibbled at her ear.

"No, I think I'll make it up to you." He stated his throat dry, from sleep and the need for Olivia.

Her body flushed and she could feel moisture escape her folds, lubricating her depths, waiting for his touch,

"How so?" she asked, her breath growing heavy, and Olivia's breath hitched when she felt Elliot's thumb flick her clit, far from even trying to think of how his hand got there without her knowledge,

"Oh god El." She moaned, her knees instantly buckled and she leaned heavily against him.

"Wow you ok Liv?" he purred against her ear, his chin now hooked over her right shoulder, he kept walking backwards until his back hit the tile wall. Olivia moaned and her right arm reached around his head and rested on the back of his neck. Than wrapping her left leg around his left,

"Oh baby, touch me." She pleaded, unashamed of her desperate and apparent need for him. Elliot let out a shaky breath; Olivia begging for _him _was so incredibly sexy.

"Your going to be late." He reminded her.

"Oh fuck.: she cursed as Elliot slipped his middle finger in her, he could already fell her walls clamping down hard on that one finger, guiding it deeper in her,

"Liv, your so tight, calm down, I'm going anywhere." He cooed, his dick twitched at the though of how tight she would be when he was actually inside her, the thought made him groan,

"Than I'll go late, Cragen'll understand." She let out breathlessly, her hips beginning to slowly rock against his hand.

"I don't think he would understand this." He added, moving his finger tortuously out of her, and than back in, slowly. Elliot's right hand slid down across her side and slipped under her right thigh, hoisting it up on his arm opening her under to his exploring fingers, he slipped one more in. Olivia bit down her bottom lip and threw her head back against Elliot's shoulder,

"El," she whimpered, urging his fingers to move, she moaned loudly as he slid his fingers along her walls,

"Your so wet Liv." he thought out loud, saying breathlessly, it was almost too much to watch Olivia like this; he was ready to go any second. Olivia groaned and raked her nails across the bottom hairs of his scalp, where it met his neck, it wasn't long until he added a third finger causing Olivia to shake against him, his fingers continued their ministrations, his thumb flicking her clit and pulling his fingers in and out of her, rubbing against the bundle of nerves inside her.

Elliot placed and open kiss on the side of her neck as the rocking of her hips matched the rhythm of his fingers.

"Elliot" she moaned, close to reaching her climax,

"Oh god El.: she turned her forehead into his neck and the pace of his fingers quickened,

"Olivia…."

"Liv, do you know how much I love you?" he said faintly, do turned on by her squirming body in front of her. "Oh….love you." She managed to get out, her hips and thighs were trembling at the effort the keep his fingers right in there place, she couldn't believe how much pleasure she was receiving before her orgasm, usually it was only seconds before.

"Than come for me, baby." He purred, not long after, she did come, Olivia threw her head back and a sound escaped her mouth that Elliot thought between a moan and a whimper, her body shuddered as the orgasm raked her entire frame, Elliot slowly slid down to the floor, combing her wet locks out of her face, letting her catch her breath.

Elliot dipped his head and placed an open kiss where her neck met her shoulder,

"Liv, you were amazing." He whispered, in her ear. She moved her head to the side and rested her left hand on the arm whose fingers were still in her, and she ran that hand down that arm tenderly, appreciatively. She sighed, in content, Olivia could go to sleep right there. Elliot ran his and up and down her right thigh and started to place kisses along her temple, Olivia moaned and Elliot chuckled when he could feel her pussy started to clamp down around him again.

"Elliot" she breathed, and that's when her cell phone rang, causing her head to perk up.

"Shit" she mumbled, Elliot slid his fingers out of her and they both stood up. Olivia looked up at him and gave a faint smile, he pulled her closer to him and said quietly in her hair,

"I'll be right here when you get back" Elliot placed a kiss on her forehead and she left, he stood there listening to Olivia on the phone. Elliot sighed and leaned against the tile wall, as she got read and headed out the door in about 10 minutes.

And than he groaned when he could still feel his member standing at full attention, he stepped over the spray and turned the water on cold, he place his hands on the wall in front of him and leaved on it, his head draped won to stare at the floor, he just couldn't get the images of Olivia out of his head. How warm and soft she was to his touch, how ready she was because of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned his dick growing harder.

_This isn't working _he thought, but he wouldn't relieve himself, he would wait for Olivia, he wanted her and there was no other substitute. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and turned the water as cold as it would get.

After about 10 minutes in the shower he was finally limp again. Elliot stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel hanging on a rack; he sighed as he put the soft fabric to his nose, and took in Olivia's fragrance. He loved her, and there was no question.

_And she's gone for the rest of the day. _He missed her already and she'd only been gone for 20 minutes, when he walked over to her night stand, that's when he saw it, she had left her gun, he smiled and heard the keys moving in the tumblers of the door. His dick stood straight up even at the sound of her.

Elliot slowly walked to the bedroom door and when she appeared in the doorway he grabbed her arm and crashed his lips with hers. His tongue massaged hers silently, telling her that he missed her, than he pulled way and rested his forehead on her,

"I forgot my gun." She whispered, still in the daze from his amazing kiss, her eyes still closed. Elliot chuckled and pulled away slightly,

"I know." His eyes drifted down to her lips, and they looked so plump and pink, he wanted to kiss them again, so he did, as Elliot made love to her mouth, he back her up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moaned, while his tongue made frantic movements around the inside of her mouth,

"I missed you." She said quietly, taking the words right out of his mouth.

"It's only been 20 minutes," he said smiling against his lips.

"I know" she said with a laugh. Elliot wrapped his arms tight around her lower back, afraid she would some how disappear.

"Stay with me Liv, stay, don't go." He stated between kisses. "Call Cragen or something I just don't want you to go." Olivia slowly pulled away and placed an open kiss on his atom's apple.

"El, I cant Cragen called me while I was driving toward the precinct, he said to go to Central Park, that there is a rape homicide, she's 11 Elliot, she's just a baby, we don't know who she is and her parents, they don't know anything about what happened to her, I need to find her family." Tears had welled up in her eyes and Elliot pulled her close, this is what he loved so much about her, she was so selfless, she only cared about others and it didn't matter what happened to her, it would always be the victim who came first.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he whispered against her temple, she placed a kiss on his chest.

"I finally do." She smiled.

Olivia than looked down and saw the towel wrapped snuggly around his thin waist, "Did you just get out of the shower?" she asked walking over to her night stand.

"Ya, than I'm coming with you." He stated, when Olivia turned around he already had his pants and socks on.

"Try running that towards Cragen."

"I'll tell him I'm ready to come back, that I want to come back." She watched him button his shirt and flashed back to last night when she was doing it. Olivia walked over and lifted his hands and did the last 4, Elliot smiled down at her and kissed her head.

"Lets go than, but I'm no par of this" she said with a smirk, Elliot slipped on his shoes and they headed out the door.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**ENJOY, if anyone actually reads this...**

**4 Hours Later…….**

Elliot took a deep breath when he and Olivia walked into the squad room,

"Liv, look, before I go to Cragen, I need to get some clothes out to my locker to take back to your apartment…if that's ok?" she smiled,

"Oh, ya, just put 'em in a bag and than we can take them back to my place when we get off work." They had spent the last couple hours at the crime scene, trying to find _anything_ to find out who she was; Olivia sighed and plopped in her chair running a hand through her hair. And that's when Cragen stepped out of his office,

"Olivia, Munch, Fin, find anything?" they all looked up to see their Capt. Exhaustion written all over his face, Olivia stood up and pulled out her note book,

"Not really anything to work on," she stepped to the side of her desk and leaned against it,

"All we _do _know it that she's 11 and was walking to school, wearing a school uniform and back pack, but nothing to distinguish her identity in the bag."

Cragen nodded his head and his eye caught on Elliot's jacket hung on his chair, Olivia bit down on her bottom lip when she found out he noticed it, wondering what he was going to do.

"And where's Elliot?" he asked, a trace of anger in his voice,

"We…"

"I'm ready to come back Cap'n" Elliot said form the doorway. Cragen looked over at him, his brow wrinkled,

"Just because you think you're ready to come back, welcomes you to waltz in to my squad room?" he asked, pointing a finger at himself, while the other hand was tucked away in his pocket. When Elliot didn't say any thing Cragen started towards his office,

"My office." He threw over his shoulder. Elliot glanced over at Olivia and she gave him a faint, reassuring smile. He sat his bag with the clothes from his locker by his desk and walked to Cragen's door,

"Capt.--"

"Save it." He stated, holding up his hand while walking behind his desk.

"If you want to come back here than you better not let what happened a week ago, happen again, you were way out of line and I wont take it, and don't _think_ that I will." Cragen reached in a desk drawer and tossed a badge on his desk, Elliot's.

"Now, if you want both of these back, your gonna have to climb back into my good graces, desk duty 'till I say other wise, and when I do, that's when you get your piece back, got it?"

Elliot nodded, not daring to say another word, worried that Cragen might change his mind, he wasn't happy he'd have to come back to be on ass duty, but it was a start.

"Than get outta here." Cragen threw his head towards the door, and than sat down on his chair with a long sigh. Elliot walked out and towards his desk, sighing in relief; he smiled down at Olivia when she looked up at him, from writing her 61 for the case they were working on.

"Ass-duty." He stated quietly. Olivia bit down on her lip and mouthed.

"Sorry." He chuckled and shook his head, getting up to pour a mug of coffee. Olivia got up, following him, and brushed her arm against his when reaching for a cup, a hum erupted from deep within his chest while pouring the searing hot liquid in his and hers cups and Olivia couldn't help but chuckle, Munch heard them and turned in his chair,

"The last time I checked, coffee wasn't all that amusing." He stated, peeking out of the top of his glasses, Olivia gave a wide smile and added,

"I already have enough money John, I don't need _your _2 cents" Elliot snickered while walking to his desk,

"We're all under paid detectives; we could use the spare change."

"Thanks for being on my side." Olivia added sarcastically, sitting down in her chair.

**2 Days Later…….**

Elliot sighed as he walked into the apartment, he was completely exhausted, Cragen had him up for the past couple of days, finishing other people's paperwork for his punishment, still on ass-duty, and it was now, 3 o'clock in the morning. He stopped in Olivia's bedroom doorway; he smirked as he saw her figure lying on the left side of the bed, facing the door way, he watched as her chest slowly rose and fell while she slept. Elliot slowly walked over to her, careful not to wake her up. He sat down beside her when she said,

"I waited for you 'till about midnight." sleep still evident in her voice. He smiled down at her as she opened her eyes, the dark brown of her iris seeming darker than ever with the moonlight pouring in from the window, than he rested his right hand on her left cheek.

"I'm sorry baby, Cragen had me stay late." He said quietly, Olivia nuzzled into his hand and smiled,

"It's fine, you're here now." She perched herself on her elbow and took his hand in hers, placing a kiss on the back.

"But I missed you while you were gone." She stated, her lips brushing against his hand. Elliot couldn't believe this was happening, he would have never thought Olivia would have loved him just as much as he loved her, he could just see it, in her eyes, all over her face, her smile, and it felt so normal to be acting this way around her, it was like they'd been doing it for years.

That's when he noticed she was wearing one of his shirts, all the buttons were fastened except the top 4,

"My shirt looks so much better on you." He commented, his eyes drinking up her body that wasn't covered by the blanket,

"I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." He whispered, while leaning down to fuse his lips with hers, which quickly grew heated. She sighed as Elliot hovered over her and threw down the covers, her nipples hardening instantly by the cold air sweeping over her exposed legs; Elliot slipped his hand under the shirt to feel her warm, smooth skin.

"Jesus Liv, this is the only thing you're wearing?" She nodded and placed kisses along his jaw line,

"You need to tell me these things before we carry on a conversation, and your naked, wearing one of my shirts, your gonna give a heart-attack." He chuckled, his voice dropping by the second, growing heavier by desire.

"Sorry" she giggled, her right leg snaked over his side and the hell of her foot rested on the small of his back. Olivia moaned as Elliot grabbed that foot and lightly squeezed it, and than that hand smoothed down her thigh, reaching her ass, before kneading it.

"El, if you're too tired, I understand." She said quietly, Elliot quickly shook his head.

"No, we put it off for far too long, you deserve more." He stated,

"But first…I want to know how your day was." He smoothed his hand over her stomach, skimming the outline of her breasts.

"We caught the bastard who raped and killed the 11 year old girl, her name was Taylor Wilkins." She said sternly, looking up at him. Way to kill the mood Stabler.

"Ya, I heard, are you ok?" he asked placing kisses along her neck.

"No, I'm not." She admitted softly. Elliot surprised that she even did say that much.

Elliot pulled away and smoothed his thumb over her cheekbone, "Tell me."

"She was loved, Elliot, she had a family who loved her, her parents loved her dearly, she had a lot of friends, she wanted to be a teacher when she grew up, she was this happy, cute, sweet little girl, and her childhood and life were both taken away in the same day."

Elliot kissed away a tear that fell down her cheek, "I'm so sorry Liv," he stated softly, not knowing what else to say, because there was nothing else, this is how they lived, did there job. He combed his hand through her hair and she wrapped both of her legs around his waist, he flipped over on his back, so she was laying on him and wrapped both of his arms around her as she hid her face in the space where his neck met his shoulder, silently letting the tears fall. He rubbed circles on her back as he held the back of her head in his neck, whispering comforting words in her ear; he hated to see her like this, he rarely ever did.

"Oh, baby, if _you_ don't want to do this tonight we don't have to." He soothed.

"No El, I want you, I need you inside me tonight, that's what I want." Elliot automatically grew hard as he heard her say those words, "Oh, I want to be in side you Liv," he stated, they both crashed lips, Olivia's tongue plunging into his mouth. Olivia sat up so she was straddling his hips, and started to unbutton her shirt, or his. He held her thighs to make sure she stayed in place, he didn't want her going anywhere, Olivia slipped off her shirt, and she watched as Elliot's pupils enlarged with desire and arousal at the sight of her.

"Now you." She whispered as she started to unbutton his shirt trailing kisses down his chest as she did so.

Once his shirt was off she started at his belt, Elliot toed off his shoes and socks, she slid of his belt, growing impatient with herself, and quickly slid of his jeans, but before she knew what he was doing Elliot flipped her over and had a hold of her thighs pulling her to the edge of the bed, he stepped off the bed and kneeled down on the floor and flung her left thigh over his shoulder so her leg dangled across his back. He stared at her perfectly curled hair around her mound and now it glistened of her arousal for him and he eyed her pink fully lips, protruding out to their limit, waiting for his attention.

"Elliot." She whimpered, resting both of her hands on his temples. He licked his lips in anticipation, wanting to find out how Olivia Benson, the person he loved for so long, tasted. Elliot kissed her folds before plunging his tongue into her cunt, feeling them convulse in shock, she shrieked in pleasure and her back arched off the bed, pushing into his tongue, he grabbed her right leg and pushed it more to the side, opening her up to him fully. He purred as he lapped his tongue along her walls, licking, sucking, nibbling, she was sweet and thick and it made Elliot's dick grow even harder than he thought possible.

"Oh god El." She groaned as he made loved to her with his tongue, and she could feel the tingling in the pit of her belly begin. Olivia's legs began to wiggle around his head, she couldn't take how much pleasure he was giving to her, her back arched more into his touch and Elliot rested his left hand on her abdomen, pushing her down on the bed, her head thrashed from side to side as she tried to wrap her legs around his head, his teeth brushing against her clit.

"Oh, _god_ Elliot, please." She begged breathlessly, he added 2 fingers in the mix, giving her what she most desperately wanted, she let out a deep throaty moan as she went over the edge, and with Elliot watching, he thought he was going to come just at the sight of her.

Elliot rested his hand on her lower back and gently, but surely lifted her slightly up from the bed and pushed her to the back of the bed so her head was lying on the pillow it was moments ago. He smiled at her and took her left breast in his mouth, and lightly sucked, until she rested her left hand on his cheek, when he looked up a her, her eyes were glazed over and her pupils were so large her eyes were now jet black. She smiled down at him and lifted his head up into a kiss.

"Elliot, I love you, I love you so much, thank you." She added contently with a sigh, feeling completely relaxed in Elliot's arms. Olivia lightly nibbled at his shoulder as she slipped her thumbs through the waist band of his boxers, and pulled them down far enough so he could kick them off to the floor.

"Make love to me Elliot, please." She purred in his ear. Olivia gently stroked his length lovingly and he groaned, he leaned on his right forearm which was by her head and rested his left hand on her hip as he gently slid into her, he went slowly, feeling every inch of her smooth, soft, silk walls, Olivia thought she would black out at the size of him, she rested both of her hands on his biceps to brace herself as he continued to seethe himself within her. They both sighed once Elliot finally reached his limit, and rested his forehead against hers and stood still, allowing her to adjust to his size; she hooked her left hand behind his neck and whispered,

"Oh Elliot." Before pulling him into a kiss,

"I love you." Elliot stated, starting to gently move his hips. She gasped and nuzzled his cheek with hers, he enveloped her lips with his, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when her walls kept clamping down hard, pulling at him when he moved out, and lapping and smoothing over his length as he slid back in. Olivia started to moan and whimper as Elliot quickened his pace, she wrapped her left leg around his and slipped her arms under his so they wrapped to the back of his shoulders, pulling him flush against her chest, wanting to feel every inch of him. Elliot than rested his head over her shoulder, and than she placed her hand behind it.

"I love you." She panted quietly in his ear as she smoothed her left hand through his short hair, Olivia's toes curled as she could feel her orgasm starting to build up,

"Elliot." She groaned, raking her nails over his back, he fused his lips with hers and his right hand trailed down to massage her clit, "Oh god…" she moaned, not being able to hold on much longer.

"Its alright baby, I'm right behind you." He groaned, he could feel his balls starting to constrict and his dick harden more at his on coming release. Without her knowing, her orgasm suddenly whipped through her body, causing her body to shake from all the convulsions.

"Oh, god _Elliot._" She whimpered, squeezing him tighter to her. While Elliot kept moving his hips,

"Jesus Liv." He groaned as his own tore through his body, milking her walls causing another one to flow within her.

"El, Elliot!" she moaned, he jerked his hips, only causing it to continue, her breathing became labored and Elliot flipped on his back as tears escaped the corners of her eyes, he gently rocked his hips, so they could both ride it out, but her walls were still so sensitive, a couple more movements and her pussy constricted, another orgasm exploding from her pelvic bone. She buried her head in his neck and groaned, Elliot smoothed his hands up and down her back, wave after wave of constrictions, she couldn't breathe nor think, until they finally subsided, Elliot lined her neck and collar bone with kisses, keeping her in place and she wasn't complaining.

He placed a kiss on her temple and combed his hand through her now damp hair, she cringed, she must look awful.

"I love you Liv." He whispered in her hair, a deep hum vibrated through her chest as she placed an opened mouth kiss on his chest wrapping her arm tighter around him, the only response her body was capable of giving. He smiled to himself when he could still feel her body pulse around him from time to time. Elliot smoothed a hand over her back and figured she was asleep. Her breathing was even and she was still on top of him, soon enough, he felt his eyelids come heavy as sleep tugged his conscious, his eyes slowly drifted closed as sleep, over took him as well.

**thnx**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok, heres the next, just a little smut, hope yall enjoy :) Reviews are always welcome **

--

Elliot woke up an hour later, to find Olivia _still_ on top of him and _still _asleep. He chuckled and rolled over to the side and gently slid himself out of her, she groaned in displeasure, but relaxed in his embrace, she smiled and sighed in content, Elliot laid there and watched her beautiful features as she slept, but than her face scrunched up, almost like she was in pain, than his name played across her lips, in a low whimper.

"Elliot." She stated unconsciously squeezing him to her. He pulled her closer and combed his hand through her hair, kissing her temple. Her hold gradually loosened and she sighed again. Elliot smoothed his hand over her back,

"Sshhh." He cooed quietly, after all, he had perfected the whole thing after having 4 kids, he than traced his finger tips over the crease in her back, where some of her hard muscles ended and than more began they suddenly scrunched up to his touch, when he pulled away slightly to look at her, her face crumbled up again.

"Liv, Liv, its ok." He cooed, wondering what the hell she was dreaming about.

"Elliot." He pulled away to see her looking at him, her eyes distant.

"Hey." He whispered with a faint smile.

"El" she said again and than nuzzled into his chest, he squeezed her to him, knowing she wanted him to hold her, be close to her.

"Liv, you ok?" he asked quietly in her ear, knowing she was anything but. She slowly nodded her head,

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You know I'm here for ya, I've always been here."

"I know." He rolled over on his back so she was lying on his stomach but she still kept her face hidden from him.

"Than what was the dream about." She quickly shook her head; Elliot could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks and onto his shoulder. He pulled her tighter to him,

"I don't want to think about it." Elliot kissed her temple and smoothed his hand over her back.

"Liv, you and I both know you can't move on unless you _do _talk about it."

Olivia nodded and placed a hot, open mouthed kiss on his neck which made Elliot's skin tingle, she didn't want to talk bout it, she just wanted to forget, she had been having this nightmare for the past week and she couldn't go to sleep after she jolted up in her bed covered in sweat from it, she could already feel his erection pressed against her thigh, Olivia reached behind her and grabbed his right hand. She than pulled it under her and rested it on her left breast.

"Make me forget Elliot" she purred in his ear, his heart rate had already gone up 120 points, but he didn't want it to end this that way, his body had other plans though. He sat up and leaned against the headboard so she was straddling his thighs.

"You know I would never make you do anything you didn't want to." He reassured her quietly against her ear.

"Than don't make me talk about it." She shot back. Elliot rested his left hand on her cheek and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb, his steel blue eyes, darting back and fort from her dark caramel ones. She kept his gaze and squeezed his right hand to her breast. Elliot looked down and watched as she manipulated his hand to start and knead her petal soft mound, a groan escaped from his lips, he flicked her nipple with his thumb and she moaned, resting her forehead on his left shoulder.

"Elliot, just please." She begged, Elliot shook his head, this isn't what she needed, she needed guidance and help,

"Liv, tell me what you really want." he whispered against her temple. She brought her lips to his ear and licked the shell,

"I want you to fuck me." She purred, Elliot squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his painfully hard dick jerk to her words. Olivia than pulled his hand that was on her breast, down her stomach to her sex, Elliot let out a shaky breath when he felt how wet she was.

"See how much I need you, want you." She stated, looking up at him. He sighed and said,

"I'm not going to give you want you want until you talk to me baby." Her eyebrows wrinkled and he could see anger spark in her eyes.

"Isn't that making me do something I don't want to do?" She asked sternly, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, I'm just laying out your options." Elliot immediately regretted his answer; it wasn't one she needed to hear. Olivia frowned, if he couldn't do that much for her than she didn't want to have anything else to do with him, she just wanted to be alone if all he was going to do was make her talk. He had never wanted to know about the things that bothered her at work, so why should she tell him now?

"Fuck you." She sneered, tears springing to her eyes. She quickly got off the bed and slammed the bathroom door behind her. Elliot sighed angrily and forced the palms of his hand against his eyes until he saw spots.

"Get out" she stated from behind the door. He shook his head; he wasn't going anywhere, if she was going to be stubborn than so would he.

Olivia slid down to the cold tile floor and buried her face in her knees after pulling her legs against her chest. She tried to hold back the sobs that threatened to erupt from her chest, but much to her dismay, a sob escaped her lips, and tears began to fall furiously, Elliot sat and listened, tears burning in the back of his eyes, he couldn't just sit there and let her cry, he, himself couldn't take it. He quickly got up and grabbed his shirt that Olivia wore not too long ago, and his boxers, he hated the fact that things turned sour so quickly. He pulled on his boxers and walked over to the bathroom door, much to his surprise the door wasn't locked a he quietly walked in, he looked to his left to find her scrunched up on the floor, head buried in her legs. She automatically stiffened, her sobs subsiding when she felt Elliot drape his shirt over her shoulders. So she didn't feel so exposed.

Olivia lifted her head and pulled her arms through the sleeves and pulled the shirt tight around her middle, her eyes never meeting his gaze, she kept staring at the tile by her feet.

"I told you to leave." She started, still not looking in his direction, by now he had seated himself on the toilet cover across from her, allowing her a good amount of space, if she really wanted it.

"You know I wouldn't leave." He stated simply, leaning his elbows forward on his knees.

"Ya, I now you're a stubborn ass."

"Your just as stubborn." she sighed in frustration, the throb between her thighs still present. Olivia than got up and so did he, she pinched the bridge of her nose and thought about what she could do to get rid of him, she shook her head and looked over at him.

"Its not that big of a deal, It just, shook me up pretty bad, they always do." She finally admitted, Elliot stepped closer, still giving her her space. She hugged the shirt tighter to her and sighed, she looked over at him and studied his chest, it had little red marks in some places from her ministrations, Olivia looked back up at him to find he was starting right back at her.

"_Maybe _ill tell you, but not right now." She breathed, honestly, she was still too exhausted from their first round, and she'd never had anyone give her 4 orgasms, one right after the other. Elliot nodded, it wasn't the answer he wanted but it would have to do. Olivia couldn't stop the throbbing between her legs, both her and Elliot's fluids were still caked on to her inner thighs, she looked down and saw Elliot had pitched a tent in his boxers and a chuckle escaped, she bit down on her lower lips at just the sight, flashing back to just an hour and half ago. Elliot noticed what she was staring at, causing his cock to harden to its full extent, his fingers twitched, wanting to touch her.

She wanted him, so bad, but she wasn't sure, after all, 10 minutes ago she yelled at him to leave, when she looked back up at him he saw her eyes glaze over, this was insane, he had to have her, right this second. All rational thoughts completely flew out the window. Olivia couldn't help herself,

"Elliot," she stated huskily while walking up to him, taking off the annoying article of clothing that was wrapped around her, Elliot let out a shaky breath while his eyes drank in her body, which only made her wetter.

"Do you need help with something El?" she purred in his ear, slowly stroking his hard length. He groaned and placed an open kiss on her shoulder, while cupping her right breast.

"I thought you wanted me to leave." He whispered, once of his hands trailing down her stomach to her folds, she bit down on her bottom lips again as his left hand lapped his fingers over her curls, teasing around the spot she so desperately wanted him to touch.

"Than leave." She stated sternly, but that was the last things she wanted him to do, But Elliot was cocky and she didn't want his ego to grow anymore, she wanted control.

"God no." he groaned, Olivia smiled and pulled down his boxers, but Elliot had different plans, once he stepped out of his boxers he grabbed Olivia arms and backed up, he'd be damned if he let Liv take control, if she wanted to play, he wanted to be a willing participant. Their eyes never left each other, until her back was a few inches from the wall by the door, he turned her around and pushed her to the wall, gentleness was the last thing he had the patience for.

"How's this Liv?" he asked, his voice thick, she let out a shaky breath as Elliot squeezed her ass, which turned her on more, her breath quickened as she stared at the wall in front of her, she knew exactly how she was going to "get it" and it excited her even more, she didn't know when it was coming, she never did let a man have sex with her from behind, she didn't date her partners long enough to gain that much trust from them, but this was different, she trusted Elliot with everything in her, and what ever he had in store, she was pretty sure it was going to be fucking fantastic. Elliot kissed the side of her neck and slowly wrapped his left arm around her waist,

"Liv, I can't be gentle with you now, I'm about ready to crawl out of my damn skin, I need you so damn badly." He panted, he pulled her tighter to him and she could feel his dick press against her back. Olivia moaned and gripped the arm that was wrapped around her middle. Elliot wrapped his other arm around her right thigh and hiked it up, opening her wide as he thrusted into her with one quick snap of his back.

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut as she screeched out in pleasure; Elliot quickly started to pump in and out of her as hard and as fast as he could. She leaned on him heavily as he continued to work in and out of her, her defenses completely down. She moaned loudly as he thrusted into her, her stomach rubbing against the wall, it was so exhilarating, her nerves seemed 100 times more sensitive as her vision was cut off from everything except for the baby blue painted walls of her bathroom, just like his eyes. The only thing she could smell was their arousal, their sex, all she could feel were her fingers gripping into his arm, breaking flesh, his hard length sliding in and out of her, the angle they were positioned caused so many nerves in her depths to be reached, the prickly feeling of his cheek rubbing against hers as he groaned in her ear. Olivia had never felt more alive. She reached around her and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her as she started to meet every thrust.

"Liv." He moaned loudly, biting down on her earlobe and than trailing down to her neck, sucking the skin into his mouth, while he quickened his pace,

"Oh god! Elliot" she moaned, Elliot was thrusting so hard, and so fast, it gave her so much pleasure, but only built up her orgasm, every time she thought she was going to shatter, it didn't come, she was on the edge of eternal ecstasy. Olivia threw her head back, and let out a deep and throaty whimper, smoothing her hand over his neck, Elliot growled as her scorching hot walls convulsed around him, making it difficult to push and pull out of her, grabbing on to him, when he left and clamping down hard when he slid back in. Elliot just wanted to get lost in there, get lost in Olivia, just him and her, but only thinking that they would have to work the next morning with the chance of them having to be separated while he worked on paperwork, her, out in the field, only made him pump into her faster.

Olivia's mouth fell wide open as the back of her head rested on his shoulder, and Elliot felt light-headed, as her cunt clamped down, hard, causing his balls to constrict.

"Oh shit Liv, stay with me." He was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, leaving her out in the dust, he was in sheer bliss, hearing the cries of the woman he loved in his arms, that he was able to give her so much pleasure, he could feel her fingers nails dig into his flesh, but he didn't care, he could feel their slippery, sweaty bodies slide together with ease as he worked tiredly in and out of her, his movements becoming jerky.

"Oh baby." She moaned loudly, Elliot wasn't going to last much longer, he slid one of his hands down her stomach and stroked hastily and viciously at the bundle of nerves at her entrance.

She ended up screaming his name as her orgasm ripped right through her, causing her whole body to shake,

"Fuck." Elliot growled as he came, spilling his hot semen deep with in her. They both collapsed to the ground, the cold tile floor feeling good against their sweaty, heated bodies.

They laid there, a tangle of limbs, panting, none of them having the energy to move.

**TBC**


End file.
